Bitterness
by Freddo
Summary: The Third Act of the New Comet saga continues as in 2205, the Star Force is faced with a new attempt to invade Earth. Story told in six parts. Now COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE **

**STAR BLAZERS---A ROOT OF BITTERNESS **

**Being the third part of _THE NEW COMET_--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)

Also, per the request of some, the name of the Star Force's ship for this chapter (and in my others) will revert back to its Star Blazers series name of "Argo" rather than "Yamato." Hope this won't detract from the story for anyone-enjoy! -- FREDDO

**ACT ONE: A SUDDEN TAKEOFF**

**I. PREPARATIONS **

**Earth**

**Tokyo Megalopolis**

**EDF Space Dock Number Five**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Friday, December 13, 2205**

**0600 Hours: Earth Time**

Ever since July, Dock Number Five had been the _Argo's _resting place. There, the battered space battleship had been undergoing repairs and a leisurely, carefully-considered refit; the mighty ship, after all, had arrived home from her last mission in a rather bad state of repair.

The ship was about seventy percent done in early November, but still needed some work to be fully space-worthy again. That final work had been proceeding at a rushed, priority pace ever since about November 15th.

At the same time, the members of the First Star Force had been recalled from the four corners of the globe and other assignments in space; and scout ships had been looking for any sign of communications from the _Arizona._ As each day had passed, the hopes of finding the Second Star Force, and Mark Venture, Paul Rosstowski, and Aliscea Rosstowski alive faded.

It was known that Aliscea had been alive in early December; Queen Starsha had sent a priority message through to Earth stating that she had sensed her presence. Since then, however, there had been nothing but silence.

This bad news hung over Commodore Derek Wildstar's head as he prepared the mighty space battleship for launch later that day.

"What's going on, sir?" asked Lt. Tetsu Kitano from the helm as he watched Wildstar going over some materials at the Captain's station.

"I have a lot on my mind," said Commodore Wildstar. "Would you attend to your checklist and let me attend to mine?"

Kitano nodded. As he did, he looked at Nova at her post, who caught the question in his eyes and shrugged.

Commodore Wildstar thought, _I have to confide in all of you sooner or later. It's that report I received earlier this morning at 0500 from the Commander; a report from the space frigate _Heerman_. It wasn't conclusive, but signals were picked up; possibly in a Cometine code…I…._

"Wildstar!" said Homer from his post. "It's the Commander! Priority One signal!"

"Put him through," said Wildstar.

Wildstar sat with one hand on his Captain's hat (which he never wore on the bridge) as the Commanding General of the EDF came up on the main video panel of the _Argo_.

"Wildstar," said Singleton. "How are the preparations for launch going?"

"According to my board, sir, we should be able to take off at about 0900 Hours. The preparations are eighty-nine percent complete now. We were about to go onto internal power and begin flooding the dock when you called, sir."

"Wildstar, I have grave news. You recall that report that I sent you this morning?"

"Yessir. The report from the _Heerman_?"

"Yes, that. Before we lost touch with the _Heerman_, Commander Rodriguez confirmed that they were Cometine…we think he fell under…"

Loud klaxons suddenly sounded behind the Commander on the image on the _Argo's_ main screen. It was now 0618 Hours.

"Sir?" asked Sandor from his post. "What's going on?"

Domon looked shocked as he saw people in the background running in all directions at EDF Headquarters. "I'm getting a report," said the Commander…hold on…I…"

_What is it?_ Nova thought from her post. _Please don't tell me it's started already! But we're still in undersea dock!_

"Sir," someone yelled at Headquarters on the transmission as more people could be seen running about on the screen as the image flickered out for a moment before coming back on.

"Warp disturbance?" said Sandor from his instruments.

"Sandor?" snapped Derek.

"My sensors have just picked up a space warp…over the city…it…."

A thunderclap resounded through the dock, making the _Argo _shake in her blocks. It was now 0619 hours. Then, Sandor said, "Captain! Request permission to begin flooding dock immediately!"

"Granted!" said Commodore Wildstar. "Commander!" he yelled as Singleton came back on the screen.

"Commodore," said Singleton. "Sensors have just picked up a large Cometine fleet emerging from warp over Earth!"

"Where?" said Wildstar.

Nova's radar immediately began to beep as the high-energy meson sensors came on-line. "Derek…they're about five hundred kilometers over the Great Eastern Sea; and they're downrange over the Philippines and slowing fast!"

"Where are they heading?" said Derek. "Nova, I want to know the answer to that question _yesterday_!"

"Here," said Nova. "I don't know how the heck they know we're here…"

"Well, they damn well know it. Sandor, begin flooding the dock!" snapped Derek, "NOW!"

"Yessir."

"Commander," said Derek as he echoed what he had said to Singleton a bit over four years ago when he had been stealing the _Argo_. "_We're taking off!_ Can you get fighters and battle satellites up until we can engage them and try to get some of First Fleet to cover us?"

"We'll do our best," said the Commander. "The nearest major Fleet unit; the _North Carolina's_ battle group, is in orbit around the Moon. The Black Tigers were scheduled to meet you aboard the ship in orbit at 1100, but I think we can get them aloft sooner. It looks like you might be the closest capital ship to engage the enemy now, Wildstar. Good luck!"

Wildstar saluted as Sandor said, "Water in the launching dock!"

Water began to fill the dock at high pressure right after Sandor hauled in the _Argo's_ gangway and sealed the mighty space battleship off from the outside world.

Commodore Wildstar then turned on the intership comm system. "All hands!" he said. "This is the Captain. I've just received intelligence that indicates the Megalopolis may fall under attack in just a few minutes. I expect all of you to turn to and prepare the ship for both emergency liftoff _and_ battle! Get us aloft, and then prepare for combat!"

"Port and starboard boosters balancing well," said young Tim Orion from his station on the bridge. Yamazaki hadn't even arrived aboard ship yet, as it turned out; that morning, he had been in the hospital with a skin disease and had been expected to leave and join the Star Force in a day or two. Orion hadn't expected a baptism of fire like _this_ as the acting Engine Group Leader, but he was doing a good job at setting aside his fears to get to work. "Mr. Kitano, we should have auxiliary power within ten minutes."

"Prepare to start wave motion engine right after that," ordered Wildstar. "Lift all except the third-stage safety measures and use the overrides to get the main flywheel and supercharger powered up!"

"Yessir," said Orion as sweat ran down his face.

"Beginning to power up training mechanisms for main guns," said Domon from his post. "Pulse laser houses are now forty percent manned."

"Water over the navigation bridge," said Sandor.

"We have clearance from Dockyard Command to open up the locks when pressure equalizes!" said Homer from his post.

"Good show," said Lieutenant Pavel Kumyat from his post. Kumyat was a young Russian EDF officer currently acting as Artillery Officer in the absence of both Rosstowski and Dash.

"Yeah, baby, thank my freckles!" laughed Eager.

"What's with _you?_" said Nova.

Eager laughed and said, "Remember when we stole the ship that time, Nova? We were sure breaking the rules and messin' up the paint when we rammed through that lock! We don't have to do that now!"

"Great! I hate bumpy rides," said Nova. "Especially when my hair's still wet from the shower!"

"Lieutenant Commander, you should've _dried_ it this morning," snapped Commodore Wildstar.

Nova gave her husband a look that said the equivalent of "_aaaaaaarrrrrggh!_" Some of the crew grinned at the momentary diversion between the young couple before turning back to their posts.

"Preparing to stabilize gyro, and ready to open chocks when I have the green," said Kitano from his post.

"Final status," said Wildstar. "All hands on bridge, report!"

The bridge crew began to signal their status as the dock filled up.

"So, what's going on?" said Deke Wakefield at the Academy as he met Sasha on the way to breakfast. Not far away, a clock read 0621 Hours.

"I don't have a lot of time, Deke. Sorry. We have double cheerleading practice for the last game of the season today, so we can't get together after breakfast," she said with a sad look on her face.

"Sasha…it's great you made the squad and all that," said Deke as he stared her down while Brew stood nearby in the cold that morning. "But…I mean…"

"Deke, I have to prove myself! This is only my third start, and it's the last major basketball game of the season before finals tomorrow night. I hope you can be there to see me."

"I should be there," said Deke.

"If flight training doesn't interfere again like last time, Deke?"

"Sasha, you know we have lives…and this is wartime, you know. There's even scuttlebutt we might graduate at the end of this semester rather than next semester. Heard that? And there will be things more important than cheerleading, soon."

"Yes….especially when you graduate and leave me behind," sighed Sasha.

"Sasha…I won't forget you…" said Deke.

"I hope not," she said with a wan smile. Then, she said, "Listen….I hear something…."

"I don't hear anything," said Deke.

_I can't tell him all of it; not yet…_ thought Sasha, _but I KNOW something bad is happening. It's my senses…I just KNOW it!_

"Listen," she said to Deke. "What do you hear in the distance?"

Deke cocked his ears. "Sirens?"

"Off in the city…they…"

Then, air-raid sirens began to blow on the grounds of the Academy.

The midshipmen were stunned by the sirens going off. Then, a voice said on the PA, "**_This is the duty officer! The region of the Megalopolis is under enemy attack! This is no drill! All midshipmen are to take their pre-arranged action stations by classes and ranks! All senior pilots are to man trainers at once at the airfield! This is no drill! All midshipmen to action stations!_**"

"I have to man a post at my dorm," snapped Sasha. "You know…."

"In case they send troops," said Deke. He pecked her on the cheek and said, "You know where I'm going…the airfield!"

Sasha nodded as Brew ran out of his dorm buckling up his pants. "Dekesticks! What the hell is the delay? Here's your flight bag, bro! We gotta get going!"

"Right," said Deke. "Well, it looks like we're getting some extra training today," he said dryly.

"Except it ain't training!" yelled Brew.

"Right…it _isn't_," said Deke as he ran off towards the nearest transport vehicle that was headed towards the airfield.

**0625 Hours…**

Aboard the flagship of the enemy fleet, the single-deck carrier _Malanga_, the Cometine Commander on the scene, General Higron, smiled as he heard the preparations going on about him for the attack on Earth.

"Sir, our four battleships are readying their guns for the bombardment of the Megalopolis with us as part of the first wave. Our ten destroyers are preparing to back us up with close-range fire. The first Scorpion attack wave is almost ready for launch."

"What of the second wave?" asked Higron with a sneering smile.

"They've just emerged from warp close to Earth as we just have and they are preparing to engage the battle satellites behind us. We have two battleships and eight destroyers on line in the second wave."

"Good. Leave Major Barratz in command of the second wave. My strategy has worked admirably, and it will, if we can get in and out, be the first of many terror attacks to break the Earthers' will and deplete their forces prior to the _main_ invasion."

"We are leaving the troposphere!" said a radar officer as the _Malanga_ and her fleet began to break through the clouds above the Great Eastern Sea. "The Megalopolis is a thousand _klen_ downrange from us! Ten enemy planes are on their way in to defend their city!"

"That's their first wave? That's _pathetic_!" laughed Higron. "Launch Squadron Number Four to engage; continue launch preparations for ground attack squadrons One through Three! Launch Ground Attack Squadrons after Squadron Four is launched! And…ready our _secret weapon_!"

"_Yessir!_" said the flight officer.

_Earth, today will be a day of terror and dread for you; a sneak attack with no warning!_ Higron thought as he laughed to himself while his fleet sped in at high speed.

**0627 Hours…**

Beneath the ocean near the Megalopolis, the _Argo_ had just emerged from her undersea dock and was heading off underwater at high speed to a point near the mouth of Tokyo Bay to surface and advance towards the enemy fleet.

"Latest location of enemy fleet," said Nova from her radar. "Three thousand kilometers to the south, between Palau and Yap Islands, heading north-westwards! Altitude…eight hundred kilometers and descending, speed, eighteen space knots and slowing!"

"Hmm. Good. That gives us some time to intercept, but not a lot," said Commodore Wildstar as he looked at an old souvenir of his-a digital stopwatch that had once belonged to Captain Avatar.

"One hundred and twenty seconds to surfacing!" said Kitano. "Preparing for maximum speed to close the range!"

"Wildstar!" said Homer from his post. "Earth Defense reports that the Red Reapers attack squadron from the Philippines is ready to intercept! The Green Hornets and Black Tigers are being readied for launch around the Megalopolis; Lieutenant Cory Conroy asks us to be ready for a rendezvous."

"Got it. Young Conroy, though? Where's Hardy? He should be in command!" snapped Derek.

"Last time I spoke with Hardy, he was assigned TDY to an ROTC Military Science unit at Pan-Am University," said Domon. "They needed an experienced pilot there to teach some World Health Organization nursing cadets the basics of flying shuttles." said Domon.

"Oh boy…Jeff surrounded by all them cute females in short little skirts!" laughed Eager. "I bet he's havin' to keep the girls away with bug spray!"

"Chris, last I heard, Hardy still doesn't date much," said Nova.

"Why's that?" said Eager.

"He still has Mio Hoshiyama on his mind from the war…remember her and how she died? But, enough-we have a _battle_ to fight!" snapped Nova. Then, she looked at her screen and said, "Enemy fleet, twenty-seven hundred kilometers to the south; altitude, seven hundred kilometers, speed, sixteen space knots; they've passed Yap, Derek! Tachyon control!" snapped Nova to a member of her Survey and Analysis Group down in the bowels of the ship. "More power on circuit five from the starboard radar aerial, please!"

"Keep them on track," said Wildstar. "Kitano, where are we now in terms of surfacing?"

"We're one minute to surfacing," said Kitano from his post.

"Good," said Wildstar. "Full speed ahead!"

"Main engine, increase output by ten percent!" said Orion from his post.

Down in the engine room, the crew repeated the order. "Output up by ten!" snapped the acting Crew Chief from her post off near the main supercharger panel.

"Aye, aye, ma'am ;ready supercharger!"

"Switch energy to fifth circuit!"

"Switching energy!" barked a young enlisted man as he worked a large switch several meters away.

_Not bad, guys_, thought Lieutenant Diane Henson as she worked for the first time as supervising Crew Chief down below.

**0628 Hours**

**The Enemy Fleet**

"The first defense squadron is four hundred kilometers to our west, and the enemy chatter says they're ready to fire missiles!" said a radar officer aboard the _Malanga_.

"Complete ninety-degree turn!" said Higron.

"Squadron Four ready!" said another Cometine Officer.

"Good," said Higron as he pulled a handgrip on a coiled wire up from a compartment in one arm of his command chair. "Activate SMITE!"

A moment later, the SMITE field, a development taken from the Gamilons in 2201 during their alliance with the Comet Empire, went off. Twenty Scorpions faded into warp, and emerged from warp a moment later right before the twelve startled EDF Cosmo Tiger pilots near Samar Island in the Philippines who comprised the Red Reapers.

"What _the…_.," said Lt. Richard Ware, the pilot in command of the Reapers. "Those guys have the Gamilon Matter Transporter…and they're…."

In the cockpit of one of the Cometine planes, the pilot laughed as he aimed at the distant Cosmo Tiger and said, "Now, you will DIE, Earther!"

At that, he blew the unfortunate pilot's plane apart as another Scorpion evaded an AA laser battery to begin blasting apart the base near Samar Island.

"Sir!" yelled another Reaper. "They just shot me up, I…..AAAAAAARRRGHHH!" yelled an Earth pilot as his plane blew apart,

"Regroup and attack from another corridor!" said Ware. "Reaper One to Base! The enemy has SMITE! Repeat, the enemy has SMITE!"

**0633 Hours…**

At the Academy, Deke, Brew, and four other cadet pilots were the first to reach the airfield. They were using Cosmo Tiger II trainers for their flight training; these were strike-fighter Tigers with two places without the aft ball turret behind what was normally the RSO's rear cockpit place; these planes allowed for a student pilot and instructor to fly them together.

"Game time, Brew," said Deke. Brew nodded, and their flight instructor, Bryan Hartcliffe, ran up and yelled, "Guys, I'm gonna be the bloody squadron leader! Forget the cadet shit for now, mates! Far as I'm concerned, you're fighter pilots! Man yer planes and join up behind me! We're headin' south by way o' Daito-Jima and Yap! Order from Command is get everything that can fly up there; and that includes us! Enemy's over Yap Island now; we're leading them in with the Red Reapers, Black Tigers, and Green Hornets! Intercept the attack craft first, then the enemy space warships! The activation tags have just been pulled on those missiles we've been carryin' all semester! We're gonna launch 'em in live fire!"

"Sir, are we to break the tags in our planes?" said Midshipman Norris, another cadet whom Deke and Brew knew wasn't the brightest man in their training squadron.

"No, we're playing war games!" snapped Deke irritably. "Of course we break the tags, _jackass_!"

"Good goin, Wakefield," said Hartcliffe.

"We need a squadron name," said Brew. "We shouldn't be ID'ed as Training Squadron Five, sir!"

"And we won't be," said Hartcliffe. "Something Tigers…."

Then, Deke looked up at the sunrise as he put on his helmet. "How's about calling us the Sun Tigers, sir?"

"Good. We're the bloody Sun Tigers then," grinned Hartcliffe as the other cadets ran up. "Midshipman Shangrao…get to your plane first!" said Hartcliffe. "Then…"

Suddenly, something like a heat wave shimmered up in the high sky. There was a high humming, and then the sun was darkened by an ugly shadow as five Cometine Scorpions appeared from nowhere and began to shoot up the airfield.

"Whatthebloodyhell?" snapped Hartcliffe as one of them hit a Tiger with a laser bolt and blew it up, followed by a second and a third. "Damned bastards! Okay! Use the other runway! Watch yer asses!"

Deke didn't need much direction. He ducked behind a landing wheel of another plane just as laser bolts went off all around him. He was being strafed.

**0634 Hours…**

**The Great Eastern Sea**

A minute later, the _Argo_ finally blasted up out of the Pacific, and as soon as she lifted off, she opened her wings and began to gain altitude.

"The enemy fleet's splitting up!" cried Nova from her post. "One battleship and four destroyers have just executed a space warp!"

"Any idea where they're headed?" asked Derek.

"Calculating it based on last known course and heading," said Nova as her gloved fingers rapidly worked a set of keys at her post punching in coordinates and mathematical data.

"NO!" she cried a moment later as the results came up on her screen a moment later as a trigonometric plot. "Eager! Confirm my data!"

"Got it, but this don't sound good," said Eager as he took a download from Nova's post.

"Where are they headed, radar?" snapped Derek.

"Right for the city," said Nova.

"Confirmed!" said Eager. "Make that _double-confirmed!_"

"Why?" said Commodore Wildstar with gritted teeth.

"They're over the city now!"

"CRAP!" yelled Wildstar. "Kitano! Take us back; one hundred eighty degrees!"

"Commencing turn, one-eighty," said Kitano angrily.

"Domon…ready main guns," said Wildstar.

"Main guns…being readied," said Domon. He didn't need to ask what the target would be.

**0635 Hours…**

From the _Malanga_, a wave of one-man Cometine attack planes that were SMITED in and adapted from larger former Black Nebulan designs suddenly flew down the streets of the Megalopolis in the half-light of dawn, causing havoc wherever they went as they strafed buildings and attacked EDF tanks that had been hastily called to duty to help defend the Earth's capital city. Some of the buildings they strafed were offices, others were apartments. Those civilians who hadn't yet responded to the air-raid sirens were killed in their apartments as they stumbled about trying to get clothed and ready to get into shelter. The death toll from the treacherous enemy attack would prove to be in the thousands.

Not too far away, the Green Hornets were taking off at last under an enemy barrage, helping to defend the city from the attack planes…and even from the attack troops that some of the ships had begun to land in the streets of the Megalopolis itself. Indeed, parts of the city were now officially battlefields.

Battlefields in which both civilians who were caught out in the open and EDF troops caught in the open were getting killed right in the streets of their home city.

In the meantime, civil authorities were having a hard time keeping people from looking up in fear and anger as the Cometine ships could be seen overhead. Two of the destroyers had begun to strafe the business district with their heavy guns, while the battleship sunk an EDF space battleship and cruiser at their moorings at the dock.

Then, the destroyers made a rendezvous with the battleship, and the enemy ships flew in a slow formation right towards Government Center itself, stopping within sight of Earth Defense Headquarters over the burning docks and the nearby inlet.

On the battleship, which was known as the _Algarve_, its skipper, Major Samara, stood in conference with General Higron over their comm circuit.

"Major, you will have the honor of contacting the Earthers, "said Higron. "Tell them that our command is that they surrender the _Argo_ to us so we can try and execute her crew as war criminals. If they do that, we will stop the attack because we will have a great victory to report to Invidia if we bring the _Argo_ and her crew back to her as captives. If not, we will blow them apart! Is that clear, Major? That is what Invidia wants, I know, and it will please her immensely! She wants the head of Derek Wildstar on a stake!"

"I will obey your orders with _pleasure_, General!" said Samara with a truly wicked grin.

**II. THE TRUMPETS OF WAR **

**Earth**

**The Vicinity of the EDF Space Fighters' Training School**

**Friday, December 13, 2205**

**0637 Hours: Earth Time**

By some miracle, Deke Wakefield had gotten alive into the cockpit of Trainer 0508; one of the eight planes that would survive the enemy strafing that day. He was roaring aloft, and had also reported seeing an enemy squadron being SMITED in over the airfield.

A moment later, Brew took formation beside Deke, and the two of them then had enemy Scorpions to deal with over the airfield; two, to be exact, two that were speeding in right for them.

Hartcliffe had gotten aloft a moment before them, and he said, "I think you guys know what to do. When y' get done, meet up behind me so we can find the ships."

"Roger that," said Deke. "Two bandits coming in now. They just got in range. FIRE!"

Deke squeezed his firing pickle, and two missiles roared off from his plane and from Brew's plane. A moment later, Brew was whooping, "Scratch two green dudes! Earth is kicking ASS!" as the Cometine planes were blown to bits.

"Not bad, mate, but there's six more of 'em," said Hartcliffe. "To defend the Academy, we've gotta shoot those bandits down first!"

"Got it!" said Wakefield as he lined up his sights for another run, squinting at the sight through his silver-rimmed aviator glasses. As he did, he thought, _So this is what it's really like; what I've trained for! I got a taste of it this summer…but now…we're really here…really up in the sky in something high-performance in combat. It's exhilarating and terrifying at the same time. It's war! No one else…not even Dawn or Sasha…could understand what this is like. But now…this guy's in my sights…time to shoot him DOWN!_

Deke fired again, and down came the Scorpion boat in a huge and very satisfying explosion. It was great, and it felt good…fighting back at long last.

"There you go, you green son-of-a-bitch! Take that for screwing up everyone's morning!" said Deke, not aware he was talking out loud as he flew his Tiger like a madman in formation with the others.

"Yo, bro, what's that?" said Brew.

"Nothing, Brew, just me being happy!"

"Look out there, bro…at five o'clock!"

Deke looked, and he smiled when he saw something red and blue and large roaring past in the distance up from the ocean at very high speed.

"We're getting serious if they launched the _Argo_," said Deke. "There must be a ton of them out there!"

"Damn straight, Dekesticks!" said another one of Deke's friends, a midshipman named Pat Terrell. "You can see five ships off in the distance, right over the city! They…"

Then, a signal came in on another channel. "This is Hartcliffe, people! All opposition has been taken care of over the Academy. They landed one troop carrier, but that's but stranded. Our mission is to rendezvous with the Black Tigers at RRW-12 at 30,000 in one minute and rendezvous with the _Argo_! There's more opposition in space, and we're supposed to help cover them! Roger that?"

Deke was the first Sun Tiger to bark "Roger!" followed by several others. He then looked out over the city, wondering what they and the Star Force were going to do to the Cometines hanging over the Megalopolis itself over the inlet.

**0641 Hours…**

"They're demanding to talk to you, sir," said General Stone in Earth Defense Headquarters.

"Open the channel," said the Commander in an angry huff.

An officer nodded, and, a moment later, a nasty green visage framed with dark hair and a black and red uniform appeared on the main screen in the Operations Room of Earth Defense Headquarters.

"Greetings, Earth People," said the enemy officer in a nasty, rasping voice that echoed over the vast room.

"I am Major Naresh Samara of the House of Gatlantis of the Greater Cometine Empire. Your Regional Governor, Field Marshal Balkal, has been ordered by Princess Invidia to take control of this sector. You agreed to surrender to the Greater Cometine Empire back in November of your year 2201, a little over four of your years ago. Do not forget that you have surrendered to us and are under our authority!"

_Like hell we have_, thought Singleton as he clenched his fist.

Samara continued to rasp, "The fact that you exist at all right now is due to the mercy of Princess Invidia. Unless you complete your duly agreed-to surrender, there shall soon come a day when the Princess' mercy shall run out and she will remember your role in the genocide of our people aboard the original _Gatlantis_ Comet Fortress City and in the death of your ruler, Prince Zordar. At any rate, we will commence in a bombardment of your city unless you assent to our first command, which is…surrender the criminal space battleship _Argo_ to us at once! Her crew is guilty of war crimes and genocide, and Princess Invidia demands a public trial for the following officers; Captain Derek Wildstar. Commander Mark Venture. Commander Stephen Sandor. Lieutenant Nova Forrester, and Sergeant Marion Knox. Those five criminals and their confederates stand accused of crimes that warrant death by torture. What say you? Will you spare your city by turning these maniacs over to us at once?"

Stone came up to Singleton and got his attention by tapping at a screen on his post and grinning. He mouthed the words, _Star Force._

Singleton looked at the readout and grinned a little. Then, he looked up at Samara and said, "I believe you are over the water right now?"

"Yes we are! What does that matter to us?"

Singleton himself tapped out a quick coded message at the board. Then, he said, "I think you will have your answer in a moment, Major. Just sit back and wait."

"Wait? For _what,_ Singleton? I am a _busy man_!"

**0646 Hours…**

As the _Argo_ hung over the Megalopolis in the bleak and cold early winter morning sky with the enemy fleet visible in the distance, Homer excitedly said, "Captain! Message in code from the Commander!"

"What is he saying?"

"_Wildstar, they are over the inlet near Confederation Street. Fire now!_"

"Confirmed!" said Eager from his post.

"Range, two thousand meters," said Nova. "Well within our firing range."

"Main guns, lower angle to the lowest possible," said Wildstar. "Kitano, turn us about on our ventral axis ninety degrees. Then, Domon, fire at will!"

"Yessir!" said Domon with a tight grin. "Ready to fire!"

"All guns," snapped Wildstar, "Open fire!"

At that, the _Argo's_ guns spoke as the red and blue space battleship cruised in right over the city itself. Samara ignored his radar officer, and so, his ship was among the first caught in Wildstar's ambush as the _Argo's_ main guns tore through her like a knife through hot butter.

The ship was blasted to bits as everyone in EDF Headquarters cheered just as the view switched to that of the _Argo_ firing again and again, taking out the Cometine destroyers next. One destroyer fired back at the _Argo_, which took a hit and took some damage near her keel. The _Argo_ finished off that destroyer as the rest of the fleet decided to make a run for it.

The _Argo_ then turned and began to pursue the enemy fleet off over the Great Eastern Sea as the news media picked up dramatic footage of the _Argo_ speeding away from the battle with the burning wreckage and gas of some of the enemy ships burning behind her in the sky. Down in the shelters, the underground city, and in parts of the Megalopolis where people hadn't yet evacuated, people looked up at the screens and cheered as they saw their greatest defender, the Star Force, busy once again spearheading the defense of Earth on a bleak winter day not long before Christmas 2205.

"Yeah, they did it!" someone in one of the crowds yelled.

"We won't be spending Christmas down below again!" someone else cried in a part of the city where people had gathered in a square. Another image of the Commander live at EDF Headquarters was ignored as people focused on a certain mighty blue and red space battleship.

"Go, Wildstar! Kick their green asses back where they came from!"

"Go for it!" yelled some others.

A little boy yelled, "Mommy, I want a model of the _Argo _for Christmas! The _big _1:500 model!"

"Take them out!" yelled some others.

"Go, Star Force!" yelled others. Then, wild cheering filled the squares and filled the airwaves as the dramatic footage of the _Argo _filled the screens.

TO BE CONTINUED….


	2. Chapter 2

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE **

**STAR BLAZERS---A ROOT OF BITTERNESS **

**Being the third part of _THE NEW COMET_--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)

**ACT TWO: A SUDDEN BATTLE**

**I. 0651 Hours…**

"…_the Argo has repelled the invasion ships from the Metro Area_," continued the announcer as, at the Space Fighters' Training School, a group of midshipmen cheered at the vidscreen that was on as they stood defending the wardroom of their dorm building. Sasha "Petrovsky" was among the detail of twenty cadets who stood in the dayroom with rifles on their shoulders on straps. The wardroom was secured behind blast shields that covered the windows, and most of the other midshipmen had combat stations on their respective floors of their dorm. Sasha and the others were (mostly) in uniform, each of them armed and tense as they had been expecting Cometine troopers to raid the area.

"Where the hell are those troopers now?" yelled one cadet, a man named Twindell. "Girls, call home to Mom, it's over!"

"The Star Force saved our butts again!" yelled another cadet as he took advantage of being armed to shoot open a soda machine and then begin handing out cans of Cosmic Cola and Dr. Starpepper.

"Hey, King will be pissed at you for that!" yelled another midshipman as an uneasy Sasha took a can of soda.

"We'll tell that asshole Lieutenant King that the Cometines did it!" laughed a friend of Sasha's from the cheerleading squad named Sherri Nesmith. "Hey, Sasha! Why so gloomy?"

"Deke's still out there in his plane fighting…and they aren't off campus yet!"

"What?" said Twindell. "Sasha, how do you know that? You some kind of Iscandarian or something?"

Sasha bit her tongue at this rude comment as the others laughed. She said, "No, it's just a feeling I have! The all-clear hasn't gone off yet! And they could be anywhere?"

"Where?" said another midshipman. "Behind the blast shield?"

An explosion blew the wardroom into a shambles from outside as something blew apart the blast shield with a direct hit.

A moment later, Sasha looked up, just in enough time to see a Cometine soldier in Black Nebulan attack armor coming through the breach, firing at her classmates.

Before Sasha knew it, Nesmith and Twindell were on the deck with holes blasted through them. Sasha took cover behind a couch and readied her weapon in a minute. Her training took over as the enemy trooper shot at her and the three other midshipmen who had taken cover with her. Sasha's gold uniform glowed luridly in the light from the fire as she caught a bead on the enemy trooper and shot him down like a rabid dog. He fell twitching; Sasha only smiled to herself as she briefly thought, _First blood. I just killed that guy! I've actually seen combat! _

Three other enemy troopers shot at Sasha and her friends as they returned fire. One of Sasha's classmates, a man named Carlson, took a hit in the head and fell down screaming, but an angry Sasha just returned fire and killed his attacker with another burst from her laser rifle.

Four more troopers appeared at the window. A classmate of Sasha's named Christopher rolled her a grenade. Sasha smiled and threw the grenade, which exploded satisfyingly as it killed the Cometine troopers.

Suddenly, a minute later, it was quiet. Sasha looked up, dusting off her boots as she looked at a clock on the undamaged bulkhead of the wardroom. It was now 0700 on the dot. All was silent except for some soft moaning.

Sasha ran over to Sherri Nesmith's side. She was bleeding heavily from a wound to her head and a wound to her stomach and was in great pain. Even with little medical training, Sasha could tell that there was nothing that could be done for her now

"Sasha," said Sherri. "At least I got one of them before I…it's getting real dark…I…"

"Shh…" said Sasha. "Don't talk."

"Oh, Lord, please come and take me out of this," said Sherri…"I…"

Tears ran down Sasha's cheeks as she smiled. "It's going to be okay, Sherri, I…"

"How can it be OK, Sasha? I'm…."

"No you're not…" Sasha lied.

"Maybe I'll…"

Then, Sherri smiled and died in Sasha's arms.

Sasha gritted her teeth and began to curse and cry at the same time as she held the body of her friend. _You were right, Mother_, she thought angrily as she looked at the carnage around her. _War is not glorious, nor is it fun, nor is it an adventure. But I have an obligation to you, to Dad, to Uncle, to my other homeworld, Earth. I can't give up, not now! And, Deke, I'm sorry I didn't understand you before. Now I do, I think. Now I do…._

At that, Sasha closed the eyes of her friend, laid her down, covered her with her coat, and called out, "Okay, everyone! They might be back! We have to set up defenses! NOW, people!"

Sasha was pleased and surprised when the other midshipmen nodded and obeyed.

Like her, they now knew that it was not a game anymore.

**0712 Hours**

**High Over The Great Eastern Sea…(The Edge of the Atmosphere)**

"Now this is _flying!_" yelled Deke as he made his rendezvous with the rest of the Sun Tigers and with the Black Tigers over the Pacific. They had made their rendezvous surrounding the _Argo_ as it advanced again into the upper atmosphere in pursuit of Higron's fleet, which was now preparing to make a last stand in high orbit.

Higron still wanted to defeat the _Argo_, even though he had lost several of his battleships and destroyers in the fracas that had been taking place during the last hour. So, the battle continued with the enemy taking their places in orbit, hoping that they could blow the _Argo_ to bits.

However, the forty-three planes (eight Sun Tigers and thirty-five Black Tigers) that surrounded the _Argo_ were soon to turn the hopes of Higron and his fleet into nightmares. But it wouldn't be easy for those pilots, nor for the rest of the Star Force.

The _Argo_ turned to face the enemy, surrounded by Conroy, Hartcliffe, and their pilots, but several shots rang off the ship's bow, and some caused more damage to the rebuilt battleship from stem to stern as Domon and the gunners under his command prepared to return fire.

And return fire they did a moment later as the _Argo's_ guns went off again and again.

Soon, two more enemy destroyers were blown to bits as the battle went back up into space itself.

"How many are left?" said Wildstar from his post as the _Argo_ shook from another hit.

"The enemy carrier, two space battleships, and three destroyers," said Nova from her post as she stared at the screen. "They're at RX-322, range, fifteen megameters…and they're launching another attack wave from the carrier!"

"I'm detecting matter transporter waves," said Sandor from his post. Not far away, three Scorpions appeared around the _Argo_, but, soon the Earth space battleship's pulse lasers brought them down in spectacular explosions.

"They've got SMITE?" said Derek.

"Yes, most likely from the days when they were allied with the Gamilons, Captain," said Sandor. "It seems that they've developed something new; I think they can use it in an atmosphere now. The Gamilons told us they could never do that. We might be able to stop it if we can pinpoint the carrier, Wildstar."

"Tend to it, Domon," said Wildstar.

"Yessir! Conroy!" said Domon into his microphone. "Take ten of your best planes and attack that enemy carrier at once! Don't let them escape!"

"Got it, _Argo_," said Cory Conroy as his plane roared past the _Argo _in a rapid blur. "Hartcliffe, get me two of your guys….take them out…."

Hartcliffe snapped, "Wakefield, Marrable, help me…we're helping Conroy take that carrier out!"

"Got it," said Deke. "Brew, let's go for it!"

"WoooooooooooooooooooooOOOOOOOOHHHH!" yelled Brew. "This is gonna make my day!"

"Me too!" yelled Deke as the angry pilots roared in towards the _Malanga_, which, sensing the threat, began to fire like mad before the planes on her deck could be blown apart.

One of Conroy's wingmen was blown apart in a loud explosion and scream as a bolt from the enemy carrier's main guns struck home.

However, Cory Conroy's missiles locked on target as he fired. Hartcliffe followed with a barrage of his own, and, for good measure, Deke and Brew released the last of their missiles at the _Malanga_.

The missiles slammed home, blowing up the SMITE mechanism at the bow, and taking several of the enemy Scorpions and Paranoia fighters with them as Conroy and Hartcliffe roared in to strafe what remained of the flight deck for good measure. A Cometine plane crashed in flames into the deck as Higron stood watching the carnage aboard his ship in utter shock.

"Sir! The entire flight deck is destroyed!" yelled one officer.

"Prepare us to warp out…" whispered Higron. "I can't let the rest of you die."

"We'll have to report to Invidia and Dyre, sir," said another officer.

"I don't _plan_ to report to them," whispered Higron.

"Why not?" said the officer.

"Send final status to the battleship _Baklava_, and tell them to report to Princess Invidia that I took the honorable way out to atone for my loss," said Higron as he drew his hand blaster. He slowly pointed it at his own chest and fired as his exec sent the final report, falling bleeding to the deck with his eyes open. "Farewell," he gasped as his ship then exploded all around him.

It was now 0720 Hours, and Earth was clearly winning the battle.

On the _Argo_, there was great jubilation as they watched the _Malanga_ blow itself apart.

Then, the rest of the enemy fleet began to run for it.

"They're making a break for it!" said Domon.

"They're trying to," said Wildstar as he sat in deep thought for a moment. "Nova, where are they going?"

"Towards the Moon, probably trying to get past it so they can warp out safely. They were warping like madmen before. How can they warp right into gravity wells like that, Derek?"

"I don't know," said Wildstar.

"I'm getting a signal from Earth," said Homer. "Wildstar, Command has just reported that the _North Carolina_ battleship task group and the _Kirishima_ task group are in the area near the Moon; the _Pennsylvania_ is in the Venus orbit and preparing to warp in if needed."

"Which task force is the closest to us?" asked Wildstar.

"The _North Carolina_ group," said Homer.

"Connect me to the _North Carolina_, Homer. I need to send Captain Allen a message."

"Yessir," said Homer.

**0730 Hours**

**Aboard ESS _North Carolina…_**

On the _North Carolina_, her communications officer, a Lieutenant Guzman, came to attention as he said to his skipper, "Sir, a Priority One Message from the _Argo_, Captain."

"Read it, Lieutenant," said Captain Tucker Allen, a man who was in his early thirties; he had been a classmate of Alex Wildstar's at the Academy, and he was a decent commander who had recently been appointed to command this newly renovated Earth capital ship, which had seen action when new back in the Rikasha Incident; this was his biggest command to date.

"Yessir. _Have been informed that you are in the area of the Moon; desire your assistance in keeping enemy fleet from escaping. You will assume first position; Kirishima task group will act as your backup. Signed, Commodore Derek Wildstar, Commander, First Star Force_."

"Lieutenant, acknowledge the message, and order the rest of the task group to assume Battle Position Gamma around us," said Allen. "Open a channel to the fleet."

"Aye, aye, sir," said Guzman as Allen brought the _North Carolina_ up to red alert.

"What do you think they're doing, Parker?" asked Captain Allen as he turned to his XO in a blue and gold peacoat, Commander Rayford Parker, who was the ship's Combat Group Leader.

"I think they're trying to make a break for it," said Parker as he looked at a tactical on one of the _North Carolina's_ four main screens. "Miss Worley, analyze the battle problem."

"Yessir! The enemy fleet is approaching from RS-312, speed, eighteen space knots and increasing, range, twelve megameters," said the _North Carolina's_ cosmo radar officer, a Lieutenant Katrina Worley. "I agree that they're probably going to try to make a break for it but might try to attack us first. There's one battleship and four destroyers. The _Argo's_ pursuing them sixteen megameters behind, sir; probably trying to close to fire main guns."

"Good. Mister Jacobin, full speed to that location," said Allen to his helmsman. "Mister Guzman, open this channel to our cruisers and destroyers."

"Yessir."

Then, Allen said, "All ships, prepare main guns! Enemy fleet approaching…block their escape route!"

Allen smiled as his ships began to change position to block the enemy fleet off. He merely nodded as they fired missiles at long range; missiles which only nicked one of his destroyers.

"They're in range of our main guns now," said Parker a moment later as he studied another tactical that Worley brought up on the screen as she recited her data.

"Sir," said Worley. "The _Argo's_ also in main gun range from another corridor now."

"Wildstar signals that he wants a crossfire," said Guzman as he read another message.

"Great," said Allen. "Inform Wildstar he can fire in thirty seconds after our barrage. All ships, open fire for twelve seconds! Then cease fire and let the _Argo_ finish it!"

"Yessir," said Parker. "All ships, open fire!"

At that, the _North Carolina's_ Task Group opened fire a moment later.

The nine ships had not fought in several years, and they were itching for some real action at last.

They certainly got it that day.

The battleship _North Carolina_ opened fire first, followed by the fleet cruisers _Shropshire_ and _Hawaii_, backed up by the destroyers _London_, _Birmingham_, _Newport_, _Osaka,_ _Tampa_, and _Tel Aviv_. The nine EDF vessels blasted the Cometine battleship to wreckage, and totally destroyed two of the enemy destroyers. Two of the destroyers were hit but damaged like wild animals; one of them brought down the _Tampa_ by ramming her broadsides, and thus, both ships and their crews died together in a bloody conflagration.

Allen gritted his teeth, but, a moment later, he disengaged and waited as the _Argo's_ main guns locked on the remains of the enemy fleet to finish them off.

Yet, he smiled as he waited to see what the _Argo _would do.

After all, it had been a while since they had been in battle, and he had never met Alex's famous little brother before, nor had he fought with him except at long range at Saturn-Titan some years back as the XO of one of the cruisers that had been there and had barely escaped.

"Well?" said Commodore Wildstar aboard the _Argo_.

"We're well within firing range, and the enemy fleet is barely moving now," said Nova. "They're badly damaged."

"Let's finish this battle, Domon," said Wildstar. "_Fire!"_

"Yessir, firing main guns," said Domon with a nasty grin.

The _Argo's_ main guns went off one, two, three, and then four times.

There were four explosions, and then, there was nothing but expanding debris and silence.

The battle had ended at 0738 Hours. The enemy had lost all twenty of its space warships and planes, while Earth had lost two ships and about twenty planes. Still, Earth had lost nearly 10,000 people, both civilian and military, in this vicious sneak attack.

Even though no one came back to the _Eritz Gatlantis_ to report on the results of the battle, Princess Invidia received transmissions of the battle, and even though she was angry at the loss of her ships and men, she _was_ glad that they had wreaked so much havoc on Earth this day.

And, although Invidia didn't know it, yet, the battle would cause a great deal of bitterness, both on Earth and between Earth's allies.

But the bitterness would only reach its full extent later. Today, it was a victory for Earth, although it was a victory that was very much bittersweet.

**II. DEKE AND BREW'S UNEXPECTED REWARD **

**Between the Earth and the Moon**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Friday, December 13, 2205**

**1032 Hours: Earth Time**

"Now that was one hell of a tough landing," said Deke Wakefield as he walked the passages of the famous _Argo_ for the first time with Brew and his other midshipmen beside him. The _North Carolina_, with her grey and gold bow, and the _Kirishima_, with her grey bow, both cruised nearby with their escorts in formation with the famous space battleship. He was looking for the messhall so he could get something to eat.

"Yeah…we had to make a carrier landing without ever having done it before," said Brew. "But Hartcliffe talked us through it."

"Yeah…with some curses I never knew _existed_ before," said Deke.

"And what's that about wanting to see me _naked_ in warp?" said Midshipman Clarisse Ramsey, one of Deke and Brew's classmates, and the only female of the group who had gotten off the ground that day. "Doesn't that man have a _wife_ or something?"

"Oh, he does," said Brew.

"Yeah, and that's the _pathetic_ part," said Wakefield.

"Okay, people," said Conroy as he showed up behind them. "We can have breakfast in a bit. The Commodore's ready for all seven of you. Sorry to hear that Kramer didn't make it…"

"Yeah," said Brew with a sigh. He had seen his friend Dave Kramer shot up by a Cometine fighter in the battle; badly damaged, he had crashed into the bridge tower of one of the enemy battleships. Brew had heard that Kramer had just been posthumously promoted to Ensign, which was a cold comfort considering the fact that he would never graduate with his class _now_.

"But…you guys are wanted up in the skipper's cabin…and wanted there _now_."

"What did we do?" said Brew as everyone else rolled their eyes.

"You'll see," said Conroy.

A few minutes later, the six male and one female midshipman stood in a row in Commodore Wildstar's cabin before his chair. They had no idea what was going on, and Wildstar sat working on some documents at a computer console with his back turned. But, Cory Conroy and Bryan Hartcliffe stood near each side of his chair, grinning like the cats that had caught the proverbial canary.

To Conroy's left, Nova Wildstar stood with a Mona Lisa-like smile on her face as she adjusted an instant stereo-camera on a small tripod. Finally, she said, "Derek, I'm ready."

"Are _they_ ready, Mister Conroy?" said Wildstar as he took a packet out of a drawer.

"As ready as they'll ever be," said Conroy.

"Hartcliffe?" said Wildstar.

"I miss Angie back home."

"Why?"

"Too many legs to look at up 'ere…female ones, and…"

Nova just smiled and punched the British Lieutenant in the shoulder.

"Hey…I…"

"Just shut up," whispered Nova with a smile as she looked down at her legs in her skintight gold uniform and boots. "Bryan, just _shut up_."

Wakefield tried to suppress a smile, but he turned serious when Wildstar stood and said, "Ladies and Gentlemen, extend your left hands and raise your right hands. Do _not_ look at what I place in your left hands yet. Understood?"

"Aye, aye, _sir!_" snapped all seven of them together.

Wildstar went down the line, placing a small, hard object in each of their hands. Wakefield took a deep breath as he realized that what had been placed in his hand felt like a small metal pin of some type. Still, as per orders, he did not look.

Finally, when he reached the end of the line and gave Midshipman Norris his pin, Wildstar kept his face deadpan and then came back to stand before his chair.

He said, "We have a tradition in the Defense Forces that no cadet pilot trainee who actually engages an alien enemy in combat goes unrecognized. In accordance with that tradition, I promoted your late classmate Dave Kramer to Ensign today once I learned of his death. I am aware that we need experienced hands to speak to and help instruct the rest of your classmates back at the Space Fighters' Training School for the rest of the academic year owing to the fact that many training officers have been reassigned. In light of that, I have decided to recommend to Mister Hartcliffe that in light of your actual battle experience, all of you should receive "A's" in the Basic Flight Combat Training Courses you were taking this semester, since you have already passed the final exam under live-fire conditions, and that you should be advanced to act as graduate pilot teaching assistant-students for the Advanced Combat Flight Training Course in your final semester at the Space Fighters' Training School. If you accept that honor, you will have to accept the rank that goes with that honor. You may look in your hands now."

Deke looked, and he and the others gasped slightly as they realized that Ensign's rank pins had just been placed in their hands.

Wildstar then closed his eyes for a moment as he remembered how he had felt when Avatar had promoted him to Deputy Captain back in 2200, and then continued with, "If you accept this honor, you will receive battlefield commissions and become commissioned officers as of your completion of the Officers' Oath, which I have been authorized to administer to you by the Commanding General of the Earth Defense Forces. Do you accept?"

"YESSIR!" all of them yelled together.

"Good," said Derek with a grin. "Now keep your right hands raised, and repeat after me…."I…."

Nova then smiled and took a flash picture as the cadets were sworn into the Active Earth Defense Forces as officers by Wildstar. It took only about a minute.

Then, a minute later, a stunned Ensign Deke Wakefield pinned his little black anchor to his collar and took a deep breath.

_Holy crap_, he thought. _I not only survived this day, but I earned a commission out of the whole deal. Goddamn…I MADE IT! I beat Stovall…I beat King…I beat the Cometines…I beat all of them…Mom…Dad…I made it._

Then, he thought, _Dawn, if only you were up here to see me today. We should be sharing this…together…I made it!_

_Holy crap…I made it…._

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


	3. Chapter 3

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE **

**STAR BLAZERS---A ROOT OF BITTERNESS **

**Being the third part of _THE NEW COMET_--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

**ACT THREE: MEETINGS AND MISSION**

**I. INTERLUDE IN A COFFEEHOUSE**

**Earth**

**San Diego Megalopolis**

**The Vicinity of Pan-Am University**

**Greatland's Coffee House**

**Friday, December 13, 2205**

**1732 Hours: Local Time (1030 Hours Earth Space-Time)**

At this point, it was about 01030 in the Tokyo Megalopolis, and it was just past the end of classes that day at Pan-Am University in San Diego in the Western United States.

At a large Greatland's Coffee House in San Diego, Dawn Westland sat poring over her books and notes for her advanced nursing course, looking up occasionally and shaking her head at the news coming in over the video screens from the Megalopolis about the attack.

"_At this point, not all of the details are yet known_," said the announcer, "_But Earth Defense has just announced that the major brunt of the fighting seems to have passed into space. No further Cometine vessels have been spotted in Earth's atmosphere, and the Government has decided not to extend the call for evacuation worldwide. Only the Western Pacific Region remains under a security alert at this time_," said the talking head from the President's office. "_The President intends to address the planet at 1PM Great Megalopolis time to describe the full extent of today's raid…_"

_I hope this doesn't mean I'll be drafted or something_, Dawn thought as she tapped her sandaled foot nervously under the table. Even though it was December, it was still warm in San Diego, so she had worn a warm-weather WHO student nursing uniform and light blouse to her clinicals that day. _Surely they're going to need World Health Organization nurses on Earth if this turns into a full-scale war and they begin attacking other cities like in the bad old days with the Gamilons?_

Then, Dawn looked up. A young man with longish chestnut brown hair that hung over one eye was coming over to her table with a tray of coffee and pastries_. Why does he have two of each item? _Dawn thought. Dawn then noticed his flight jacket, EDF blue uniform slacks and boots and stiffened a little.

"Well, hello theah, young lady," he said in what sounded like a rather friendly Georgia accent. "Mind if I share mah coffee and Danish with you? I suddenly decided I didn't need two of each of my food aftuh all."

"Well, that's nice," said Dawn as she smiled slightly. "Thanks. That's very kind of you." _How does he know I'm broke?_ Dawn thought calmly. She had been nursing her coffee, since she was near the end of her free spending money for this week until her next scholarship stipend check hit her bank on the 16th.

"So, what's yoah name?" asked the young man.

"Dawn Westland. What's yours?"

"Jeffuhson Davis Hardy at your service, miss."

"Do you have trouble seeing around that?" asked Dawn with an amused grin.

"Seeing around what?"

"Your hair," said Dawn. "You must have trouble driving with that mane."

"I have no trouble drivin' at all, Miss Dawn," said Hardy as he smiled, turning on a bit of Southern charm.

"That's good," said Dawn. "I'd hate the thought of having to patch you up. What are you? Some silly ROTC cadet?"

Hardy chuckled at that one. "You don't get _out_ much, do you? They don't give these to cadets," he said as he pointed at the gold pilots' wings above his nameplate on his flight jacket. "I'm currently serving TDY as a Special Assistant to the Professuh of Military Science heah at Pan-Am."

"TD-_what_?" said Dawn.

"TDY means '_Temporary Duty'_, Miss," Hardy explained.

"Funny, no one ever explained that before," said Dawn. "Surely not my ex-boyfriend."

"Was he military?"

"Junior Space Cadet Corps Cadet and then midshipman at the Space Fighters' Training School. He graduates next May, and I don't care to talk about him at the moment, if you please. I could never relax around him."

"Sorry," said Hardy, who promptly dropped the subject and decided not to raise it again. He guessed it couldn't have been about Deke since he knew that Wakefield virtually didn't date (having remembered jibes and jaunts from his classmates on the topic that he had overheard) "You're a nursing student?"

"How'd you ever guess?" chuckled Dawn as she stroked the red cross pin she wore on her uniform.

"You looked like an angel in white," said Hardy with a smile. "You look a little like a friend of mine."

"Your girlfriend?" teased Dawn.

"Heck no, this lady's spoken for," said Hardy. "You don't look happy. Why?"

"The news. The war, which has just turned hot…the _Argo_ going out and all. I'll bet the Star Force is happy to be seeing action," said Dawn as she looked up at the news footage of the _Argo_ in battle for a moment.

"Not all of them are," said Hardy.

"How do you know that?"

"I have friends on that ship," said Hardy, who turned serious for a moment.

"Oh," said Dawn as she stirred her coffee (her new cup) listlessly. She liked talking with this officer, but, for a strange moment, she found herself missing Deke a great deal. But, she promptly put down the thought like an ancient Tsar suppressing a peasant rebellion as she said, "So where do you think life is going to take you?"

"Right now, God only knows," said Hardy as he stared at the news report for a minute.

Then, they turned back to looking at each other. Finally, Dawn asked, "How did you decide to sit here and talk with me?"

"I can't fohget a face like yoahs, Miss Dawn," said Hardy. "I saw you at the WHO Center last weekend."

"Oh…I think I remember you now," said Dawn, surprised at how she wouldn't quite remember a face like Hardy's (especially with all of that _hair_). "You asked me for two cups of coffee and for a dance, and I told you I couldn't leave with you that day since we're not supposed to date servicemen we see there."

"I remembuh that," said Hardy. "But I told you, I never forget a face."

"So, now you're stalking me," said Dawn with a slight smile and a glimmer of amusement in her eye as she thought, _If he's interested, let's see how he responds to some_ _teasing_. "There are laws against men stalking women, you know."

"I'm so sorry," said Hardy with an amused glimmer of his own in his eye. "If you want me to leave…"

"Not yet! And don't take the other Danish with you?"

"Why not?"

"I'm hungry. And nursing my money, if you'll pardon the pun…"

"Well, how would you like me to buy you dinner, then?"

"Not tonight…and it depends upon where you want to take me."

"How's about a nicer coffeehouse than this…like La Padilla? We can meet there Sunday night."

"A place where they have _real_ cappuccino?" said Dawn.

"Yes, Miss."

"A place where they have real food and no liquor? And it's not a spacer's dive like Pancho's?"

"Yes. Know the place well. I took my friend and her husband there when we met up here in San Diego this summer. It's a totally respectable establishment, Miss Dawn."

"I accept your offer," said Dawn with a smile as she surprised herself. "We'll meet at La Padilla at 1900 on Sunday night."

"Thank you," said Hardy with a smile. He finished his coffee and said, "See you Sunday night."

"Take care," she said. "And good flying."

Hardy popped a gallant salute, and then he left.

Dawn looked at him thoughtfully as he walked away_. Well, let's see. He paid for everything, he was nice, he has been pursuing me, but not too insistently, and he didn't try putting his paws on me once. I'll have to see how things go Sunday…I'm surprised I accepted the offer of a second date…if this was a first…but I guess it was. Are you attached yet, Dawn Westland? Or semi-attached? We shall wait and see. After Sunday, if it goes well, I'll tell Mom that I'm dating and looking…but, how do I broach the subject…since she hopes I'll return back to Deke's waiting arms some day? This will require,_ she thought as she tapped her foot…_some thought and logic…and planning…like what do I wear on Sunday night? _

**II. THE MISSION CONTINUES… **

**The Edge of the Solar System**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Saturday, December 14, 2205**

**1545 Hours: Earth Time**

The _Argo _sped through hyperspace, emerging from warp a bit past the Pluto orbit close to 1600 Hours the next day.

The Sun Tigers had left the _Argo_ later the previous day and had returned to Earth, but now, Conroy led a Flight Group consisting of most of the Black Tigers and a few of the Green Hornets for a full four squadrons.

"Warp completed," said Kitano when the _Argo_ emerged back into normal space.

"Engines all normal," said Timothy Orion from his post.

"Wildstar, no anomalies with the rest of the ship's electrical systems, either," said Sandor. "Those electrical and structural repairs from yesterday are holding well."

"So we're more than ready to go into battle again if we have to?" said Commodore Wildstar.

"We sure are," Sandor replied.

"Radar is normal," said Nova. "Nothing but the usual plotted asteroids in this area."

"It's almost amazing, how quiet it is…especially after yesterday," said Domon.

"Don't count on it," Commodore Wildstar replied. "There had to be more enemies out there than just that single fleet that we and the _North Carolina_ defeated. Part of our mission is to find those enemies and drive them away before they can ever get to Earth."

"Captain," said Homer. "I'm picking up a message."

"From where?" said Wildstar.

"It's from very deep in space….I think it's several hundred lightyears out past the Valentis Cluster…it seems like a coded microburst," said Homer as he listened through his headset, making sure it was being recorded. "It repeats once…and that's it."

"Do you think it was meant for us?" said Kitano.

"Hard to tell," said Sandor.

"Homer, work on an interpretation," said Wildstar. "See if you can get IQ-9 to help you if you run into any problems."

"Yessir…I'll get to work on it," said Homer as he began to run decoding routines. "This seems to be a tightly compressed message….it may take me several days to interpret it."

"Do your best," said Derek.

"Yessir."

**III. EVENING IN SPACE**

**Approaching Alpha Centauri**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Saturday, December 14, 2205 2112 Hours: Earth Time**

It was mid-evening on the _Argo_, and it was a recreational period for most of the primary bridge crew.

On the mighty ship's port side observation deck, Wildstar sat with his peacoat off playing _shogi_ with Kitano. So far, Kitano was losing…badly.

"Are you really that bad, or are you losing on _purpose_?" said Wildstar.

"Why are you complaining, sir? I thought you _liked _to win," said Kitano.

"Not when it's not a challenge," said Wildstar.

"Sir, what's this about you and challenges?" said another crewman who stood nearby.

"A victory isn't worth winning unless you fight for it," said Commodore Wildstar.

"Are we getting philosophical, sir?" said Kitano as he moved a piece.

"Now that's more like it," said Wildstar. "It looks like you're actually putting one of my pieces in danger."

"Yes, he is," said Sandor, who was standing nearby. "He's not bad."

"So, how's it been going since our last space warp?" said another crewman who stood near the table wearing the colors of Mechanical Group.

"Okay, I guess," said another crewman. "Hey, there's the Skipper!"

They turned to watch Wildstar in deadly _shogi_ battle with Kitano at their table on the observation deck.

"Who's winning?" asked Conroy as he showed up.

"He is," said Kitano. "I think." Then, Kitano grinned and moved a piece. "Check, Skipper."

"You know, I didn't see that coming," said Wildstar with a grin as he moved his piece out of check.

"But I've got you on the defensive," said Kitano.

"Do you?" said Wildstar after Kitano moved another piece; and he promptly captured it. "Three minutes, Kitano. What can you do now?"

"Take this piece," said Kitano as he captured another one of Wildstar's pieces.

A moment later, the hatch at the far end of the deck whizzed open, and Nova came in, clad in a light pink dress and boots. She was a little peeved when she noticed that only a few people smiled at her attire. "What's going on?" she asked. "Derek and I were just having dinner before I had to…step out for a bit."

"Your husband's havin' a space chess battle royal with Kitano," said Eager. "Wildstar was beating his pants off, but now it's getting' good!"

"I've got to see this," said Lt. Commander Wildstar as she came over, smiled at her husband, and leaned on his shoulder. "Derek, it looks like you're not in the best of positions."

"I'm not, Nova," he grinned. "But, there's a way out of it; and here it is," he said as he moved a piece. "_Check_, Kitano."

"Oh, you're good," said Kitano. "You're good, but not good enough, sir," said Kitano as he moved another piece. "Check, Wildstar!"

"I don't believe this…he didn't see that coming," said Derek as he moved one other piece. "Check_mate_, Kitano!"

"What?" said Kitano as he looked at the board in disbelief. "You _can't_ do that…you…"

"He made a fair and legal move," said Sandor.

Kitano then groaned, rubbed his eyes, and let Wildstar take the piece with the Japanese _kanji_ on it that symbolized his King.

Then, Nova walked on over to her husband. "Can I play the winner?" she asked innocently.

"I don't know, Nova…I might just beat you too quickly, and…"

"Derek, you don't know my playing," she said softly as she sat down. "Let's go for it."

Commodore Wildstar nodded as he and Nova set up the pieces. The reaction on the recreation deck was rather amusing.

"Hey," yelled one crewmen. "The Captain's playing Nova!"

"Think he'll let her win?"

"No one can be sure what'll happen," said Diane Henson enigmatically as she leaned on Nova's shoulder. "Remember," she whispered into the Living Group Leader's ear.

Nova nodded and said, "Right. But this is for fun; not _to _make fun of him."

"What are you two whispering about?" said Derek as he looked at his wife and his long-ago former girlfriend.

"Nothing," said Nova in a tone of sheer innocence. "Your move, Derek."

Commodore Wildstar moved a Pawn first, while Nova moved one of hers into position. Several moves followed, in which mostly Pawns were captured. Then, Nova captured one of Derek's Lances, but he countered by capturing one of Nova's Rooks. Nova then surprised Derek by maneuvering him into a position where he lost a Bishop, but a few moves later, he managed to promote one of his Rooks into a Dragon King. He smiled evilly when his piece reached the other side of the board and he turned it over.

Nova just smiled back and said, "Derek, you're doing well…but…."

"But what?"

"You'll see," she said sweetly as she moved a piece. "Check."

Derek was aghast. He hadn't seen that coming! He captured Nova's threatening piece, while thinking: _Okay, this is my wife here._ _Do I follow my competitive instincts as a Commodore and just beat her…and risk sleeping on the deck tonight…or do I act as the good husband and let her win? This is a tough one…maybe I'd better roll a die or something for this. _

Derek moved another piece. Nova just smiled at him and moved another piece "Check again!"

Wildstar put his head in his hands and groaned. "_Darn!_" He moved his King again.

Nova smiled, looked at the board, and moved a bishop. "Checkmate, Derek."

He put his head in his hands and shook his head as he thought, _Darn her! Sometimes, Nova, you're too smart for your own good! But, I guess you won this one…_

"Wanna play again?" he said weakly.

"No, not here," said Nova with a cute gleam in her eye when she took his hand. "The sort of game I want to play now can't be played _here_…"

The crew applauded and went "WHOOOOOOO!" as Derek was led off the observation deck arm-in-arm by Nova.

**ONE HOUR LATER….**

**THE CAPTAIN'S QUARTERS**

In the _Argo's_ Captain's Quarters at the top of the bridge tower, the privacy screens were down, the hatch was locked, and Derek and Nova's boots were cast to the deck in a very un-officer like pile. So were Derek's socks, Nova's pantyhose, Derek's uniform top and slacks, Nova's dress, and everything else that they had been wearing.

At the moment, Nova was sighing and writhing with ecstasy in her husband's arms as the young lovers completed their second joining. Finally spent a minute later, Nova lay on the bed wiping her brow as she kissed her husband on the nose.

"Up here," she said, "_You_ got to win and you got what you wanted. I think that matters a little more than winning a dumb old space chess game. "

"Where'd you learn to play _shogi_ like that?" asked Derek.

"College," Nova answered. "Diane helped me with some lessons to help me remember the parts of the game I'd forgotten since school. She told me you loved the game. She wanted to help; don't worry."

"Okay, why would my old girlfriend choose to _help_ us out this time rather than making trouble?"

"She wants us to be happy. I sat down over coffee with her one night and told her about how we had to put a hold on Operation Stork because of the war. She hopes we can end this war soon so we _can_ have children, Derek."

"So do I," Derek sighed as he ran a pattern over one of his wife's breasts. "I was looking forward to being a father."

"Were you?" said Nova. "That's so sweet." She kissed him and cuddled up next to him, expecting that they could go to sleep together.

However, a moment later, the interphone rang, disturbing their reverie.

"_Ohhhhh_," groaned Commodore Wildstar. "No rest for the weary, I guess," he sighed as he got up and walked to his console at the front of the cabin. "Captain's Quarters, Commodore Wildstar speaking," he said.

Wildstar heard Doctor Sane's high voice in reply. "Is Nova there?"

"Yes, but she was about to go to sleep," said Derek.

"Well, _wake her up!_" yelled Doctor Sane. "I need her down here to assist in an operation right now! You know Sergeant Beckworth in Engineering?"

"Yes I do," said Derek as Nova took the phone out of his hand. "Nova, how'd you know it was the Doc?"

"I heard him from across the cabin," she whispered. "Hi, Doctor, this is Lieutenant Commander Wildstar. I'm sorta sleepy, what's up?"

"Nova, make a cup of your own damn coffee and wake up!" yelled Sane. "Beckworth in Engineering got his right arm caught in a flywheel linkage for auxiliary engine #2 while he was working on it. We have to amputate and fit him with a replacement! There's mangled nerves, and none of my other nurses can reach in there to assist me in fixing those up as well as you can! Get a coffee, get dressed, and meet me down here at 2300 Hours Sharp! _Got it_?"

"Aye, aye, Doctor," said Nova. "See you in a bit."

Nova put down the phone, while Derek opened her locker to hand her a nurses' minidress, underwear, and her boots. "I'll take the white sandals back there under my guitar, thanks. I'll be on my feet for about seven hours with this one," she said. "I'll need a quick shower, then some java, then I have to run."

"Coffee's in the pot," said Derek with a rueful grin.

Nova kissed him and said," Try not to be _too _lonely when I get back up here around 0600 tomorrow morning, okay?"

"I'll manage," said Commodore Wildstar as he threw on a robe and began to make up coffee for both of them. "I have the feeling this is going to be a long night."

"You and me both," sighed Nova as she threw a towel around herself for her shower. "You and me both…."

Later on, Commodore Wildstar slept. He slept for a long while, and he fell into some uneasy dreams. He alternated between regular sleep and REM sleep for some hours, and in his dreams, he found himself….

He was on the _Argo_ yet again. They were in a major battle with the Cometines, and the enemy was using the SMITE device against them again.

The Gamilons showed up to offer aid, but things didn't go well between Wildstar and Desslok when they spoke. Wildstar accused Desslok of giving SMITE to the Comet Empire; the Gamilon Leader countered "They took the plans from the wreck of my flagship, without my knowledge, as I lay recovering on the _Gatlantis_ under Zordar's watchful eyes. It is not fair to blame me for something that happened without my consent; I would have never given them SMITE."

The argument between the allies continued, and then a strange scene took place. The scene switched to Earth, and, on Earth, Wildstar saw Lance Stovall as a Space Marine grunt digging somewhere, possibly in China, as he raided the graves of some of the Josiahites.

In a grave's depths, below some human bones, (which he regarded and scorned), Stovall found a ball that turned out to be a glowing crystalline Sphere. Stovall took the Sphere willingly, and he smiled and grinned like a maniac as a dark spirit came from the depths of the Sphere and totally possessed him. There was wild, demented laughter, and a deep, sepulchral voice saying, "_At last, at long last, I LIVE AGAIN! Ha ha ha ha ha haaaaaa!_" And, with a sick grin, Stovall's body emerged from the womb of graveyard dirt in an unholy, sickening mockery of resurrection as….Stovall's personhood "died", his soul submerged in a willing symbiosis with…the resurrected Dark Lord.

Then, the war with the Cometines switched as Wildstar saw three planets destroyed by Invidia's forces; he beheld Invidia herself encouraging her generals to perform new atrocities aboard her new, rebuilt Comet ship, her new engine of destruction as a White Comet burned across the skies of deep space again.

Derek then saw Nova laughing; she was with him on a train somewhere in Russia (_Russia?_ Derek thought). She was clad in a white straw hat, a summery white short sundress that left her shoulders and back bare beneath some coverall-like straps, and her legs and feet were bare except for matching white sandals. They enjoyed a dinner in a dining car with Alex Wildstar and Sasha, and then they retired to a sleeping car berth, where they stripped and made love. They held each other for a long time, and Derek heard Nova saying in the dream "It feels different now…something has happened…but I don't know what." In the distance, he saw Sasha smiling, but her smiles turned to screams and tears as she found her father coughing and spitting up blood….

Then, they were on Iscandar, disembarking from the _Argo_. At first the scene was peaceful; Derek saw Nova and a woman who looked both like and unlike her (the young woman had chestnut brown hair with blond bangs and a build slightly heavier than Nova's). They wore what looked like summer nursing student uniforms; strange looking shorty coveralls in white that left their shoulders and backs bare to the warm sun on Iscandar as, in those uniforms, they helped run what looked like a medical clinic of some kind in what looked like a MASH tent in the jungle somewhere. Then, the tent turned into chaos as they treated badly wounded people as Cometine Scorpions flew overhead, darkening the sky.

Then, scenes of war and chaos came; Derek saw Deke Wakefield in a Black Tiger uniform leading a squadron in on a streaking dive against a Cometine carrier as he made a successful attack that he pulled up out of a moment later, as, on the _Argo_, Stovall (but he wasn't Stovall anymore) sent transmissions to Invidia and another party with his mind.

In the chaos, Derek saw Nova wearing a uniform variant on the _Argo_ she had seldom worn; she wore her Living Group uniform in gold and black, but as a male-pattern top with a skirt and sandals. The reason for the changed attire was evident; Nova looked heavily pregnant in the dream. Derek saw a tender scene where he held Nova and opened the front of a dress she had on to caress her pregnant stomach, and laugh as they saw the baby (_or babies?_ Derek thought) kicking inside her stomach.

Also, Derek saw Deke Wakefield and Sasha laughing together; it seemed interesting that they both had wedding bands on. More chaos and war followed, leading up to a battle with the New White Comet, a titanic battle in which it was destroyed at last.

Then, Derek beheld the inside of a medical shuttle; and he saw Nova on a small bed in the shuttle, still pregnant, but sweaty and bare-shouldered, and then, as she kicked off her sheet for a moment, he saw she was in the nude and seemed to be in labor. Doctor Sane, IQ-9, Sasha, and the young woman with the blond bangs watched her, helping Derek comfort the laboring woman as she pushed one, and then two children into the world, a little boy and a girl, whom he saw cleaned up a while later and nursing at their mother's breasts in peace on the shuttle as Nova lay exhausted but happy.

The scene then switched to a tranquil one as Derek saw Nova in the same sundress she had worn on the train (_when we conceived our children?_ Derek thought) at an outdoor church service, blushing and opening the top of her dress on one side to nurse their little boy as she stood there in a cute sunhat and bare feet in the sun. Later, the scene switched to a lonely beach, where Derek beheld his young wife lying totally naked on a pure white beach towel, suntanned all over with her slender shape back, laughing and smiling as she cuddled and nursed their naked twins in the sun as the surf rolled on behind them.

Then, Nova stood dancing with him again in the white gown she had worn at their wedding in the same hotel that they had originally had their reception at in Boulder, Colorado. Banners proclaimed that it was their tenth wedding anniversary, and they were in bliss as they danced together; Derek noticed that this time, he had on a black peacoat that had the rank boards of a Rear Admiral; it appeared that he had come up in the ranks somewhat.

The last scene Wildstar saw in his dream was one of Nova in heels and a black and purple academic gown receiving a degree at a commencement ceremony some years later; she looked just a little older and had round glasses on. Their children were a bit older now, and seemed to be about four or five years old; their daughter was a blond girl who looked much like her mother, and their son was a boy with messy brown hair who looked like a younger version of Derek, sat in the crowd in a dress and a suit applauding as their mother received her degree at what Derek suddenly understood was a medical school graduation.

Derek woke up when he heard the hatch slamming to in their cabin. With sleep-filled eyes, he looked around….the clock said it was 0512 Hours now.

Nova had just come back in…she looked very tired. She walked up to the bed with a smile and kissed him, and then began to take one of her shoes off.

Derek noticed it was a white sandal. The first thing he said is, "You had those on in my dream."

"Oh? That's nice, given I've only had these for a week," Nova said as she removed her other shoe and wriggled her toes. "You were there with me in the store when I bought them. You said they looked nice, remember?"

"You were wearing them when you were having our children…at least part of the time…"

"_What?_" Nova said with an amused look. "Uh…I think I'd be barefoot if I was in labor. Why did I have shoes on?"

"It was part of the time; you were having our children in a shuttlecraft, and they had to make stirrups for you to push against. They cut the backs off those sandals and taped them to IV stands so you'd have something to put your feet in to push against."

"And what _else_ did I have on, pray tell?" asked Nova in an amused voice as she pulled her minidress off over her head and stripped off her bra and underwear. "In your weird dream, was I wearing a fashionable outfit to have our children in?"

"You were wearing what you're wearing now…namely nothing," said Derek as he gave her a kiss and pulled her close.

"That's sweet…that's what I'd expect to be wearing in labor…given the difficulties we had with my mom that time, I'd rather just go naked then so they can work on me more easily…damn modesty in that situation."

"Yeah…."

"God, your heart is racing like a horse!" Nova said as she rubbed his chest. "I think we have some time to talk before I take my shower and I get my bridge uniform on for morning watch. What else was this dream about?"

Commodore Wildstar then described the rest of his bizarre dream to his wife, not leaving out a single detail. Nova hugged him and nodded with concern, shivering as he recounted the gross part with Stovall in the grave.

Finally, when they were done, he said, "What do you think?"

Nova stared at him and said, "I think you should not have had that pepperoni hoagie and that mug of dark beer last night at the bar on the observation deck before you started playing space chess. The weird food you eat would give _anyone _nightmares!"

"Yeah, it would," said Derek. He watched Nova going to her locker and rooting through it. "What are you doing?"

Nova yawned. "Getting my PT gear to do some laps, then I'll take my shower and…show up at my post on the bridge, and…."

"You're taking a sick day," said Derek. "You're relieved for this watch. I can put someone else behind the radar."

"_What?_"

"You haven't slept in twenty-three hours, you're exhausted, and you need some sleep. We can get by without you on the bridge for one watch…unless there's a battle, of course."

"But…"

"Nova, put your gear away and catch some sleep. It's an _order_."

"Yessir," said Nova weakly. Her face dropped, but she smiled when Derek kissed her.

"I'm getting ready to go on watch. I'll see you later, Mrs. Wildstar. Go to bed."

"Okay."

**IV. A STARTLING MORNING…**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**One Hundred and Ten Lightyears Away from Earth…**

**Sunday, December 15, 2205 1105 Hours: Earth Time**

On the _Argo's _First Bridge, the morning routine was fairly predictable and fairly dull. The mighty space battleship had executed two more space warps, and she was now approaching a small cluster of stars that the Skipper felt happened to merit investigation since Homer had picked up more signals in the area after they had made their first space warp of fifty lightyears.

The First Star Force was now in a small star system that was known as the NGC-158235 system; it was one they had never investigated before, so it had no name other than the rather dry Astronomers' Catalogue number it was known by.

"So, Homer, did you pick up any more signals?" asked Wildstar from his post.

"Not yet," said Homer.

"Radar's normal," said Eager, who was manning the Cosmo Radar in Nova's stead (since she was still sleeping as per the Captain's orders). "We're approaching the third planet!"

"Can you get a scan of the third planet to send to IQ-9 for analysis?" asked Wildstar.

"I'm gettin' that scan now," said Eager.

"The signal's repeating again," said Homer. "It's digital, and it's….it's one of our signals!"

"One of our signals?"

"It's an Earth code of some type…it seems to be a few months old…"

"Where's the area that it's coming from?" asked Kitano.

"The Western Hemisphere of the planet," said Eager. "First scan is for IQ-9's analysis now."

"I'm beginning to scan," said IQ-9. "Conditions of atmosphere and climate; the planet has a breathable Earth-standard atmosphere, although the temperature is slightly higher than average. Very little humidity. The planet seems to be a hot desert world; somewhat like Rikasha before we aided the Rikashans with the Cosmo-DNA Machine. I am not picking up any traces of civilization, except for one large metallic object in a wadi almost directly below us! I am picking up more signals, and…"

The bridge doors whizzed open and Nova came in, rubbing her eyes a little, but up and in her gold Star Force uniform.

"Lieutenant Commander, you were _supposed_ to be in bed," said Derek as some of the other bridge crew members snickered a little.

"I've gotten enough sleep," said Nova with a smile. "I woke up and tapped in on the bridge channels from upstairs. When I caught something interesting going on, I decided maybe I'd better check it out."

"Good," said Wildstar. "Go over and help IQ-9 with some scans."

"Roger," said Nova. She walked over to help the robot.

"So what's going on?" she said.

"I'm picking up what seems to be life signs from a metal object down below," he said.

"Those are life signs," said Nova.

"How many?" asked Wildstar.

"About two or three hundred people, and…."

"I'm picking up a voice message!" said Homer. "Switching to main speakers…"

The First Star Force was then shocked and surprised as they heard Captain Mark Venture's voice. "_To any vessel who might be able to hear us….please respond…this is the Earth Federation Space Battleship Arizona. We have been marooned here on this planet for some time with damage to our energy generator, wave motion engine, and gun turret number three. We are running our life support and climate systems on battery power, but the battery power is running out. We have six days' worth of power left…please offer…_"

The signal almost fizzed out before Wildstar himself snatched the headset off of Homer's head. "Captain Venture!" he yelled into it.

"What…?" said Venture. "Who's that? Sorry…lots of static…it sounds…"

"This is Wildstar, you big idiot!" laughed Derek. "Mark, the _Argo's_ right over your planet!"

"Wildstar? When did you show up?"

"Just a few minutes ago. What is your exact location, Venture?"

"Twenty nine-degrees north latitude by one hundred and ten west longitude. You're scanning us, so you got us. Please send aid. We're running out of supplies."

"I'm sending aid and a repair party, Venture," said Wildstar. "How is….?"

At that moment, Aliscea's phantom form appeared before the First Star Force on the _Argo's_ bridge.

"We could be better," said the Pellian Living Group Leader of the _Arizona_ as she stood there clad in her gold and black uniform. "Food is running short, and so is water. We could use some aid in those areas, in medical supplies, and in parts."

"We'll get to it," said Derek. "Nova, prepare a rescue mission for the basics. Take four crewmen and IQ-9 and leave in the Cosmo-Hound; you'll need the cargo room."

"Roger," said Nova as she saluted and left.

_Why,_ thought Commodore Wildstar to himself, _**why**…do I have an uneasy feeling about this?_

**TO BE CONTINUED….**


	4. Chapter 4

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE**

**STAR BLAZERS---A ROOT OF BITTERNESS **

**Being the third part of _THE NEW COMET_--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

* * *

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

* * *

**ACT FOUR: OF DEKE, SASHA, MARK, AND A VILE TRAP…**

* * *

**I. RE-ENTER DEKE…**

**Earth**

**The Space Fighters' Training School**

**Sunday, December 15, 2205**

**1320 Hours**

* * *

The newly minted Ensign Deke Wakefield had his nose stuck in a flight manual. 

Again.

Brew had no idea what was _up_ with his friend _this_ time.

"Hey, Deke," he said. "We're Ensigns, now. We're entitled to relax a little, bro. We don't have to do mandatory study period no more. In fact, later on, we're supposed to be helping the Tac Officers _SUPERVISE_ the mandatory study period after the big game today. We can slack off, finally."

"But we're at war," said Deke. Brew happened to notice that Deke's desk was very clean. Neither his picture of Dawn nor his newer picture (of Sasha) were in evidence.

"We ain't gonna be doing any fighting today! It's Sunday, Damnit!" laughed Brew.

"Has something bad happened regarding Sasha?" asked Brew.

"I don't want to talk about it," muttered Deke.

"And about Dawn?"

"I said, I don't _want_ to _talk_ about it!" yelled Wakefield. "Now, if you'll excuse me…"

Brew just nodded and walked out of their new room in the Bachelor Officers' Quarters at the Academy, wondering what was going on next.

Then, a few minutes later, a tap came at the door. "I'm busy," said Deke.

"Deke, it's Sasha!"

"I said, I'm _busy!_" he snapped.

"I wish you'd let me in," said Sasha in a plaintive voice.

Deke opened the door and Sasha skipped in, modeling her cheerleaders' uniform. "Like it?"

"It's nice," he said as he barely glanced at her.

"Deke, what is your _problem_?" said Sasha as she sat on his bed, crossing her legs (which were quite in evidence in her short, pleated skirt).

"I don't know how much longer I'm going to be here," said Wakefield. "They said I'd be here training, but I could be called up any day now. You know I have…I'm an Ensign now…"

"Yes. You told me that when you broke our date the other day," said Sasha. "It's not like you. I thought we had something special going on."

"We do…but…"

"But what?" said Sasha.

"I need space for a while," said Deke. "And they said I'll be training here, but for how long? I have no idea. I'll be teaching, I'll be flying, I'll be busy. I'm preparing for war…for…revenge…."

"And I'm cheerleading and trying to be a student, so we don't mesh any longer?"

Deke looked at Sasha with utter shock in his eyes. "How…did you know that?"

Sasha looked at him, blinking tears from her eyes_. I should just tell him everything,_ she thought. _I should tell him who I am…I should tell him what I can sense…I can tell him what I hope to have with him…I can just spill my guts now, and…_

Then, a thought came to her. _Sasha,_ came the voice.

_M…Mother?_

Sasha's mother said some things quietly in Sasha's mind; things that Sasha needed to hear; something she needed to know. Finally, Sasha mentally agreed with her mother. She then said, "I'll wait," quietly to herself, Starsha, and Deke as she bit her lip and accepted what had to be…for now.

"Sasha?" said Deke.

"You'll be busy," said Sasha. "I'll wait. You may see me every now and then, but, I shall wait," she said, with a smile hiding her tears. "I have a game to go to. I'll see you later," said Sasha as she kissed his hand and then left very suddenly, closing the door quietly behind her.

_How did she know what was on my mind?_ Deke thought to himself. _And how did she know about my pain? I didn't even show her…this…_

Deke had in his hand a short letter that had recently arrived. It was from Dawn. It had no return address. It simply said;

_Deke:_

_Mother finally gave me your letters. I have returned your picture, at least for now. I need time; I need space, I need to think._

_Please don't write to me for a while. If I ever wish to talk, I'll write to you. Mother will keep track of where you are._

_Please respect me in this._

_Dawn._

_So be it,_ thought Deke. _I need space, and she needs space. But why do I feel very guilty for just letting Sasha take off? She'll forget about me. I know it._

Part of him wanted to follow her, part of him knew they were at war, and fighting.

After a long silence, Deke gritted his teeth and just turned back to his flight manual.

* * *

**II. RESCUE OPERATION**

**One Hundred and Ten Lightyears Away From Earth…**

**Sunday, December 15, 2205**

**1142 Hours: Earth Time**

* * *

The Cosmo Hound had just left the _Argo_ a few minutes beforehand; Nova was acting as the head pilot, while Domon was acting as her co-pilot. 

"So what do you think we'll find there?' asked Domon who was wearing a set of protective goggles under his open helmet visor.

"Well, we already know most of Venture's crew is alive," said Nova. "What I'm hoping is that the _Arizona_ can be successfully salvaged. We don't have a lot of room to accommodate the crew of a second ship, but…"

"But what?"

"Domon, we just can't _leave_ them here!" cried Nova. "One way or the other, we'll have to get them off this planet."

"But our mission…."

"Domon," said Nova as if she was speaking to a rather slow child. "What good is our mission if we have to leave behind any of our comrades?"

"Yeah, you've got a point, ma'am," said Domon as he shrugged, figuring he was not going to win an argument with the young woman no matter what he said. "Look...I have the site spotted right up ahead…"

"It doesn't look good," said Nova. "The hull looks all oxidized."

"Maybe it's the dust," said Domon. "Seems like we're landing in the middle of a dust storm."

"_Cosmo Hound_," came a voice over the comlink.

"Rosstowski?" said Nova.

"Aliscea tells me you're wondering if we're all right," replied Paul Rosstowski from inside the _Arizona_. "We're fine, but the ship's encrusted with dust and we took some hull damage and damage to the engines and radar systems," he said as Domon caught a view of the _Arizona_'_s_ bridge tower.

"Well?" said Nova.

"It confirms what he says….the upper works are a bit damaged," said Domon. "Look at that image…"

An image came up on a small panel screen before them on the Cosmo Hound's dashboard. "That doesn't look good," agreed Nova. "_Argo_, this is Lieutenant Commander Wildstar. I'm sending you a scan of the _Arizona_'_s_ upper bridge tower. She looks salvageable, but God knows how much work it'll take…over."

On the _Argo_ a moment later, Nova's scan came up on the main video panel. "As you can see, a lot of things look like they're just hanging onto the ship by a thread or not and bolt or two."

Sandor stood with his head bowed in thought. "Commodore Wildstar…I think we can fix it…but do they have a working Dynamic Do-All on board?"

"I know they have one," said Derek. "You remember Nova and I had command of that ship for a little while early in her career after her first round of trials while you were working on refitting the _Argo_….I know they've got one…"

"But is it even working? And how much of the ship is active?" said Sandor. "Something doesn't smell right about this….even though Nova picked up those life signs and we heard the crew's voices…I hope we're not heading into a trap."

"Me too," said Derek.

* * *

The Cosmo Hound and landing party landed on the _Arizona_'_s_ upper deck near some pulse laser arrays. Their fears were allayed a little when they saw some of the pulse laser emplacements turning a little to track them…it showed Nova there was some activity inside the huge hulking battleship (although she hoped that the gunners didn't have itchy trigger fingers). 

They walked down the foredeck with IQ-9, taking scans as they looked over the hull damage; the _Arizona_ looked as if she had taken quite a few hits; and only some of them were patched over with recent welds and patches.

"So, she is alive…" said Domon. "I feared for a minute that this was a ghost ship."

"Negative," said IQ-9. "The life signs inside her are only stronger."

"So's this wind," said Nova. "Whew! How's the atmosphere, IQ-9?"

"Very low oxygen content," he said. "Humans could breathe here, but it would be difficult."

"That'd explain why they have everything buttoned up, and why we haven't seen anyone yet," said Nova as she looked down the foredeck. "There's an emergency airlock just ahead of the number one gun turret over there," she said. "If they didn't change the entry code, I can still get in there."

"How would you know the codes?" said Domon.

"I was first officer of this ship once, silly," said Nova. "Remember?" She knelt down by a keypad and began to punch in an entry code. After a moment, the manhole snapped free and Nova began to open it…only to be almost hit in the face by laser fire.

"_What the…?_" she cried as she ducked just in time. "Hey, you _idiot_!" she yelled. "We're _expected_!"

An angry-looking Space Marine in a helmet popped his head up from the hatch. "What? Oh…you're First Star Force, ma'am! Sorry!"

"You'd better be!" huffed Nova. "You almost shot me, you big old jackass! Or is that damn Venture training you guys to shoot first and ask questions later?"

"Actually, ma'am, you'd understand if you were in our shoes," said the Marine. "Name's Corporal Sandovaal. We've had visitors the last couple'a'days. Thought you was them at first. Sorry."

"What kind of visitors?" said Nova.

"Easy, ma'am. Cometines and R'Khells. Sometimes both of them at the same time. Sons-a-bitches must've made an alliance or somethin'. Weird stuff goin' on lately. That's why we're here, but then…the Skipper can tell ya better than we can. Come inside. Venture's waitin' for ya on the bridge."

* * *

They walked down the passages of the _Arizona_ a short time later. They saw some life (which Nova and Domon reported back to the _Argo_) but they could tell the ship was certainly less than shipshape; the lighting inside was dim, and IQ-9 was picking up emanations of radioactivity from different parts of the battered vessel as he went down the passages with them. 

"I can already tell that this repair work is going to take a while," said IQ-9."Not to mention the decontamination of several of the passages."

"What brought them down like this?" said Domon.

"Shock cannon fire from a Cometine heavy battleship," said IQ-9. "That's based on the bits of radioactive matter I have detected. "I also detect metals from R'Khell torpedoes. It must have been R'Khell space subs aiding them in the attack."

"That's right," said a lilting voice from inside a doorway.

"Aliscea!" cried Nova as she ran up to and hugged her old friend from Pellias. "How did you get so banged up, and why couldn't you stop it with your powers?" asked Nova.

"They had a powerful R'Jkharraz on board who kept me busy in psionic battle while the Cometines and R'Khells did their dirty work in attacking the ship," said Aliscea Rosstowski as she dusted off the yellow and black uniform she wore that looked identical to Nova's. Indeed, Nova and Aliscea were a bit hard for Domon to tell apart; only the alien's longer hair gave her away. "The R'Jkharraz was female, and it almost felt like….but it can't be her. I know you killed _her_."

"Who?" said Nova.

"Yvona," said Aliscea. "It felt just like Yvona…but it wasn't her at the same time. It doesn't make any sense."

"It _can't_ be her. I killed her! I _remember doing it_!" said Nova as she thought back in time to the last battle she had had with Yvona Josiah years ago….

* * *

_**THREE YEARS & EIGHT MONTHS AGO...**_

_**April 11, 2202**_

_**Inside the Technomugar Fortress**_

_**In Orbit Over Planet Rikasha**_

_"C'mon, Yvona!" yelled Nova. "Let's finish this! I hate you and everything you've done!"_

_"You'll burn in Hell if you kill me," said Yvona. "I was that voice in your head. Do you not have a conscience, you fool?"_

_"So?" said Nova. "I'd rather burn in Hell than see my husband and planet die at your hands! Let's go!"_

_The others defied their guards and applauded. Terran cheers filled the Fortress for a moment until the guards swung their weapons towards their enemies to shut them up._

_Ignoring the cold of the dark, eerie chamber inside the Technomugar Fortress, Nova swung at her aunt with her sword. Thus, the duel began. Nova was very grateful at this moment that Derek had taught her how to handle a sword._

_Yvona put up her sword to parry Nova's blow. "Do you want a fight?" the cyborg tyrant screamed._

_"What does it look like?" asked Nova as she jumped away with barefoot grace. Good, I have a little advantage. No shoes on means I can grip this slippery deck better, like in a dojo, she thought. _

_Nova thrust at Yvona, her strike stopped by Yvona's sword._

_"Kill her!" yelled a Technomugar officer as he watched the two opponents, one in white, the other in black and pink._

_"No! We'll hit Lady Yvona! Ekogaru won't like that!"_

_"What do we do?"_

_"Stand ready!" said another guard._

_Derek sat up. Pain resounded through his head, but he smiled as Nova stood up on her toes and danced around behind a console to avoid Yvona's rage-filled attack._

_Yvona swung, screaming like a banshee._

_Nova smiled, fighting on in grim silence and defiance. She skipped over a laser bolt that Yvona fired at her as if she was jumping over a jump rope._

_Then, Nova swung at Yvona's neck. Yvona just barely parried the shot on time, but the edge of Nova's saber whipped against one of Yvona's partially exposed arms._

_The cyborg screamed as pinkish blood welled from her arm._

_"You hurt me!"_

_"I'll do worse before this is over! OUCH!" cried Nova as Yvona's sword slashed one of her thighs. She skipped back in time to keep the damage from being any worse…but now, both women had drawn first blood._

_Nova savagely thrust again, knocking Yvona off balance. In her bare feet, Nova landed nimbly like a gymnast…But,_ _In_ _her cocoon, the clone of Yvona awoke. No, she sent back to Yvona. I will not help you, Mother._

_Why not?_

_You are outmoded,_ _thought the clone. I am the new model of you. Thank you for your thoughts, you sickness. Someday, I will use them…for my purposes!_

_Then, there was only silence as Yvona begged the clone and Ekogaru to answer her. She was now cornered, and in Nova's power at last. _

_Years of abuse were about to be dealt with…and now. _

_Why do you not answer me?_ _Yvona thought as she saw Nova stand. She looked up her niece's form from her dirty feet, up her bleeding legs, and up her dirty and bloody uniform. She met her niece's face, and saw sadness but angry resolve in her dark eyes. _

_Yvona looked up towards the heavens, and said, in her heart, God! Why do you not answer me? My God, my God, why have you forsaken me?_

_I have not forsaken you…you have never known Me,_ _came a thought deep in her mind._

_"What?" whispered Yvona. "God, why? I need my bacon pulled out of the fire! I did nothing wrong! Help me, Nova! HELP ME! You have to help me! I'm a sick woman!"_

_"You sure are, and it's too late," whispered Nova. "Goodbye, Auntie Yvona. I am now putting you in the hands of Almighty God."_

_Nova closed her eyes and fired._

_The back of Yvona's head exploded in flames and her life quickly bled away, her consciousness fading into a black pit somewhere in a silent scream. The last thing she _

_sensed_ _before her soul faded altogether from this plane was flames, flames waiting for her, flames swallowing her up. Then, the last of the synapses in her head shut down, and the light in Yvona Josiah's eyes faded as her cyborg systems shut down…permanently, and she fell all the way down into the Pit long prepared for her. From that point on, her fate came no more into this tale. _

_However, somewhere in the deep darkness of the Joy Suite, something slowly opened up the clone tank that had been receiving an upload, a copy, as it were, of the memories and thoughts of Yvona, Ekogaru's masterpiece. _

_It was Yvona's twisted clone. It was cold, it was vile, and it took up where the just-killed Yvona had left off._

_I am only human,_ _it thought. At least I think I am human. I am no cyborg. But, I live. Or mother's memories live. Not even HE knew of this. I planned it myself. I have replaced "mother", that sickness. But, she was past her time. It was a mercy killing. But, bear in mind…I will return, better than her, and more effective. Yes. I will again return. And, I will have my vengeance upon all of you for my creation! All of you!_

* * *

Nova, of course, knew _nothing _of this clone, and she knew nothing of the obscene means created by Ekogaru by which "Yvona" lived on even though her original self was now burning somewhere deep in Hell awaiting her final Day of Judgment before the Great White Throne. Still, even the idea that Yvona was somehow alive made her shiver and feel nauseated, even over three and a half years after she had seen her mad aunt die. 

"I killed her," Nova muttered.

"I know you did…it _can't_ be her," said Aliscea. "C'mon…Venture's waiting for us. He needs a report as to what you can bring us."

"Bring you?" said Domon.

"Yes, so we can get this ship back up off the ground," said Aliscea. "You _know _we're itching for revenge..."

* * *

**III. SPRINGING A TRAP…**

**The R'Khell Spacecraft Carrier _Q'randia_**

**One Hundred and Eleven Lightyears Away From Earth…**

**Sunday, December 15, 2205**

**1312 Hours: Earth Time**

* * *

The clone of Yvona Josiah appeared on the _Q'randia's_ screen as her skipper, General Haiman Karnaz, sat musing evilly as he looked at his drink. 

"Well, Karnaz?" said Yvona. "Have they taken the _bait_ yet?"

"Yes," said Karnaz. "They are now working on rescuing the _Arizona_. Of course, with the _Argo_ sitting there for so long, she will make a wonderful sitting duck…and also, this will be the perfect chance to avenge the death of my little brother back in the spring of 2004, back when he went into time to try to destroy the future of the Earth, but was stymied by the Star Force. It was something bizarre, I remember him saying before we parted; he was to participate in a Terran Road Race. I learned of his death later in a vision I had. They have my brother's blood on their hands, and I will make them remember Commander Karnaz and his murder before they die at our hands and the hands of our new ally Invidia!"

"I have my own reasons for wanting them dead…believe me," said Yvona's clone as she smiled.

"Are you joining us in the battle?" asked Karnaz.

"I'll be keeping my own counsel…I have my own affairs to tend to," said Yvona with a grin that was simply twisted. "What of your Cometine friend Tarvitz?"

"He will, I am sure, agree to _my plan_," said Karnaz. "I have some things I'd like him to do for us. And they have Princess Invidia's blessing….."

"You have not told me, so I shall simply trust you and Tarvitz," said Yvona. "At least…for the time being."

* * *

"This is interesting…_most_ interesting," said a familiar, sibilant voice aboard the bridge of the Gamilon Imperial Flagship _Gamilstadt_ not far away. "Talan, what do you think of this news?" 

"The _Argo_ is nearby, is it not, Leader Desslok?" said Talan.

"She is," said Astrena as she came onto the bridge in a particularly ornate gown. "I would advise you to travel to the planet we call Beta Nikaldis IV to warn the Star Force of Karnaz's plans. And to, perhaps, offer reinforcements to my daughter?"

"Aliscea is there?" said Desslok.

"Yes, aboard the _Arizona_, in case you do not recall," said Astrena with a wink.

"Wildstar deserves to know this news," said Desslok. "Talan, set course for Beta Nikaldis IV. Summon the entire fleet. I think it is due time that we showed Princess Invidia that the Gamilon Empire does not give her or her R'Khell allies a free hand in this galactic system."

"Yessir," said Talan. "I will give the orders."

* * *

A while later, Desslok sat in his quarters as his fleet headed through warp after warp towards its goal. 

"It has been too long since we have seen Aliscea and my friends," said Desslok.

"Yes, but be careful. I sense that Commodore Wildstar is nursing a root of bitterness."

"Bitterness?" said Desslok. "What ill have I done to him lately? None I can think of."

"Yes, but he has recently learned of the Cometines' advanced use of the SMITE weapon."

"Ah…the weapon they took from me as I slept aboard Zordar's ship?" At that, their son Dellar came in.

"Father," he said. "Tell me more of Prince Zordar."

"Prince Zordar was quite the madman," said Desslok as he began to reminisce. "I once thought he meant well for the people of Gamilon; he rescued me and he saw to it that I was brought back to life after being on the edge of death once."

"Why was that a bad thing?" asked Dellar.

"He wished only to use me for his own ends in the end," said Desslok. "And I was so blinded by a need for vengeance against Wildstar that I didn't see that I was being used as only a pawn in his scheme for power until the end."

"But Uncle Derek let you know that?" said Dellar.

Desslok smiled at his son, wondering who the heck had taught him to refer to Wildstar as "Uncle Derek" The most likely suspect stood nearby in her gown smiling at him.

"Yes, Commodore Wildstar said that. That was before I was about to shoot him, of course. But then, I saw fit to repent of my choices."

"It is a good thing you did so," said Astrena.

"But now, it is my prayer that Wildstar does not let suspicion rule his heart," said Desslok as he held Astrena's hand. "Now, let him make the choice I once had to make."

"Do not blame him if he chooses wrongly," said Astrena.

"But if he attacks us, what am I to do?"

"He will not attack us," snapped Astrena. "Wildstar is not that sort, and you _know_ it, Desslok!"

"No…he is not that sort," said Desslok after a moment's worth of thought. _At least I am sure he is not_, thought Desslok. _Let this not be the time when our friendship is tested…_

* * *

**IV. UNSUSPECTING FRIENDS…**

**Space Battleship _Arizona_**

**On the Surface of Beta Nikaldis IV**

**One Hundred and Eleven Lightyears Away From Earth…**

**Monday, December 16, 2205**

**1449 Hours: Earth Time**

* * *

A day had passed for both the First and Second Star Forces as work on repairing the _Arizona_ continued at top speed. Nova and Sandor discovered that the _Arizona_ required power to start her Dynamic Do-All and to help prime the damaged engines for takeoff. 

For this reason, as well as to assist in the job of taking parts from the _Argo's_ stores over to the _Arizona_, the _Argo_ now sat in the wadi about thirty meters away from her sister ship; the two vessels were joined by two temporary shipway tubes and by many cables as the _Argo_ fed power and computer data into the battered _Arizona_ like a mother cat nursing a kitten.

Owing to the vulnerability of both vessels, the Black Tigers were keeping a constant vigil in orbit over the planet as they watched for enemies and helped to defend the two ships.

"I really want to thank you guys," said Captain Venture on the _Arizona_'_s_ bridge as Derek and Nova spoke with him. "Without your help, we might have well died here when our power and air ran out."

"Thanks," said Derek. "How did you end up here, anyhow?"

"It's a long story," said Mark with a sheepish grin and a laugh. "We were pursuing signals from an enemy fleet when Aliscea was mentally attacked by some woman who she said seemed familiar but wasn't. Before we could do anything, the ship's systems were turning against us and going crazy all by themselves. Oh, we fought the ship hard, but we ended up crashing here after taking about ten good hits. It's a good thing that we were able to get her to land successfully."

"A big amen to that," said Paul Rosstowski from nearby at his Combat Group Leader's station. "We owe Mrs. Venture a lot of thanks for landing us in one piece."

"Thanks," said Holly as she stood up and bowed. "You know, I don't have a good feeling about this…Mark?"

"Holly…I know," said Mark to his wife. "It feels weird."

"Me, neither," said Aliscea. "I feel like…something's…going to happen but…"

"It doesn't feel right," said Nova.

"We're picking up an incoming signal," said Venture's communications officer.

"Switch it to the main screen," said Captain Venture. "Screen Number Four, please."

The crew stood surprised as Desslok's image came up on one of the _Arizona_'_s _four main video panels.

Desslok cocked an eyebrow as he looked at Wildstar. "Well, Commodore, has the _Argo_ received a _redecoration_? You have a wonderful designer, my friend."

"It's not _my_ vessel, Desslok," said Derek. "We're on a sister ship of the _Argo_ known as the _Arizona_. Captain Mark Venture, who is under my command, is her skipper. What brings _you_ here, Leader Desslok?"

"Do I detect some _mistrust_ in your voice, Commodore?" said Desslok.

"Desslok, this is no time for jokes!" Wildstar snapped. "We were recently attacked by Cometine vessels that were using your SMITE device, Desslok. How did they get your technology? And why?"

Desslok's reply gave Commodore Wildstar a strange sense of déjà vu' as he replied, "I should have anticipated this. They took the plans from the wreck of my flagship, without my knowledge, as I lay recovering on the _Gatlantis_ under Zordar's watchful eyes. It is not fair to blame me for something that happened without my consent; I would have never given them SMITE."

"You're certain?" said Wildstar. "You were once a high mucky-muck in Zordar's organization, Desslok."

"If it were not for your laughable language, Commodore Wildstar, I would almost want to strike you for that comment. I should have sensed you would try my patience today. But I stress to you, I had nothing to do with our mutual enemy receiving SMITE. Indeed, we suffered losses from them, as well. There is a means to jam the waves…"

"Okay…can you send us the plans for the jammer, then?" said Commodore Wildstar.

"I'll consider it, if we can mend our differences, that is," said Desslok. "Remember, our races _are_ bound by treaty. Or have you forgotten that?"

"Oh…that," said Derek as he blushed. "I'm sorry, Desslok." _And I never thought I'd be saying that to him!_ Derek thought. _After all, you did kill my parents, you son-of-a-bitch! _

"We can solve our differences later on over dinner," said Desslok. "Astrena said that she has sensed enemy vessels nearby. To that end, since I am aware you are both vulnerable, I will offer my fleet as a defensive screen. Unless you don't _want _me here, that is," said Desslok with a wave of his hand.

"Uh….I think we can accept your presence here," said Commodore Wildstar. "Of course, we _would_ like the anti-SMITE jamming wave pattern, of…"

"Certainly," said Desslok with a smile that seemed somewhere between jovial and cold. "You will resolve not to infuriate me again today, please? Remember, even with the _Argo_, that you are quite outnumbered by my fleet at the moment. I am aware that we are bound by treaty, but I do not take slights well in time of war. I pray you remember that."

"And I hope you remember the same thing, _Leader_ Desslok," said Derek with a bow. "Where will you be uploading the anti-SMITE plans?"

"To the _Argo_, of course. We shall be over you. I shall pray, Derek, for your success. And…for your inner peace."

At that, Desslok cut off.

"Now what the hell did he mean by that?" said Commodore Wildstar.

"I think he means you need to take a chill pill, Derek," said Nova as she tapped her foot.

"_What?_" said Wildstar.

"Listen, you big idiot!" snapped Venture. "It's a damn good thing you didn't get us killed with your stupid mouth, Derek!"

"Yeah?" said Derek. "And it's a good thing that you didn't add to that situation. I saw you giving him dirty looks!"

"You stupid idiot!" said Venture. "I don't care if you're a flag officer…sometimes, Derek, you still think with your ass!"

"What the hell is _your problem_, Mark?" yelled Derek. "If you weren't the skipper of this ship, which you had to get stuck down here with a dead battery, I think I'd mop the deck with your face!"

"Wanna _try_ it?" snapped Mark. "I bet you've gotten flabby sitting behind your desk at headquarters, buddy!"

"I can still do it!" yelled Derek as he grabbed Venture's service blouse.

Nova sighed. "Here we go again," she sang. "Holly, should we clear the bridge of this vessel so the two boys can kick each other's butts?"

"Yeah," said Holly. "Let's turn everything off so they don't damage anything," said the _Arizona__'s_ navigator as she began to switch off panels.

"And let's go have some coffee cake and take bets," said Aliscea with a wink.

"I'll take Wildstar," said Paul Rosstowski.

"I'll take Mark," said Holly.

"I'm not gonna bet," said Sandor as he turned away with a grin from the two antagonists who were glaring at each other.

"Yeah…let's ignore them for a while," said Nova as she began to walk away with a little grin. "Derek, Mark, have fun!"

"Maybe if they knock each other out I can act as Officer of the Deck for a while?" said Aliscea.

"You guys…come back!" said Venture.

"Only when you two shake hands and stop acting like idiots," said Paul Rosstowski.

"Nova?" said Derek. She just ignored him. Derek then took a deep breath. "Okay…Mark…let's bury the hatchet."

"Yeah," said Venture. "And I know right where I wanna bury it…"

"Let's stop this crap!" said Derek.

"Yeah..?" said Mark. "Give me a good reason!"

At that, the _Arizona_ trembled under their feet as, outside, the ship took a great hit. The enemy had just arrived.

"_That's_ a good reason," said Mark. He ran to the nearest panel, flicked it on, and yelled, "All hands…come to battle stations! Repeat, all hands…come to _battle stations!" _

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **


	5. Chapter 5

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE **

**STAR BLAZERS---A ROOT OF BITTERNESS **

**Being the third part of _THE NEW COMET_--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

**ACT FIVE: BATTLE AND REVELATIONS…**

**I. BACK INTO BATTLE**

**Space Battleship _Arizona_**

**On the Surface of Beta Nikaldis IV**

**One Hundred and Eleven Lightyears Away From Earth…**

**Monday, December 16, 2205**

**1502 Hours: Earth Time**

"Do we have enough energy to lift off?" barked Captain Venture as he sat down in the Captain's chair on the bridge of the beleaguered _Arizona_. Commodore Wildstar and Sandor were the only crewmembers from the _Argo_ now left aboard the battered space battleship as, just above, Cometine destroyers could be seen warping in to fire repeatedly at the _Argo_ and the _Arizona_.

"You have the potential," said Sandor as he assisted Lt. Alex Nelson, the _Arizona's_ Mechanical Officer, in pumping power into the battered space battleship.

"However, sir," said Nelson, "It's a matter of getting the computers rebooted."

"Who's working on that?" snapped Venture as the _Arizona_ shook again from another hit.

"Mister Beauregard's on it," said Nelson. "Dietrich is helping him!"

"Dietrich belongs down there in the damned engine room!" snapped Venture. A moment later, Lt. Miyazaki, at Communications, said, "Sir, message from the _Argo_ for Commodore Wildstar!"

"Bring up the main comm screen," snapped Venture.

An image of Nova appeared on one of the _Arizona's_ four screens. She looked to be in a panic as status lights were going crazy behind her post. She was not at the radar; she was acting for the moment as Officer of the Deck and was sitting in the _Argo's_ Captain's Chair. As such, she had her peacoat and ascot on over her gold and black uniform.

"Derek! That's where you are?" she said. "Where's Sandor?"

"Right here," said Sandor.

"That makes you ranking officer for the moment on the _Argo_," said Derek. "I'm assuming command of our Task Group from here until the situation calms down a bit…"

"I'm holding the last portable passageway open for you to report back," said Nova.

"Negative," said Commodore Wildstar.

"Sir?" said Nova.

"I'm staying here. You're in command of the _Argo_. Begin taking action to break the connections. If you have to, take off first and get those ships. I'll have Captain Venture upload a final log up to you that you can get back to Earth if we don't make it…."

"I…" said Nova with her mouth open.

"For now, you are the skipper of the _Argo_. We should be following you. But if not, it's your job to get home and get a report to Earth Defense Command."

"Derek…I…"

A slew of emotions went through Commodore Wildstar's mind at that moment. "I _know_. If we don't make it, the house is yours. But I _expect_ to make it. Begin breaking those connections; break the main power trunk connection last. Do your job! You're an officer fighting her ship! Got it?"

"Yes, sir," she said, snapping a salute. "Commander Wildstar, signing off, sir…"

"Good job," said Derek as he saluted. "And Godspeed."

As soon as the link was severed, Nova let the tears flow as she sat down in the Captain's Chair on the _Argo_. But, she let them flow for only a moment as a flabbergasted crew watched her. Finally, she said, "Orion, you heard our orders. Begin breaking all connections with the _Arizona_. Sever the main power trunk last. Then, prepare to go into battle," she said as she let her anger take over and she slapped the switch that activated the red-alert klaxon. "Attention, all hands!" she yelled into the mike. "Attention, all hands! All hands to Combat Stations! REPEAT! ALL HANDS TO COMBAT STATIONS!"

The sirens began to blow as Homer turned rapidly in his seat. "Captain Wildstar!" he barked, remembering Nova's current position as the _Argo's_ skipper.

"What?" she snapped back. "We have a _battle_ to fight! Us, and the _Arizona_!"

"An urgent message is coming in, ma'am….from the enemy…"

"From the _enemy??_" repeated Nova with a bit of sarcastic venom in her voice that sounded more like her husband than like her. "All right, Mister Glickman…let's see what they want, huh? Main screen on!"

A signal came up a moment later; it was the inside of a R'Khell space battleship. A head crowned with honey-blonde hair turned around as the face grinned at Nova and the rest of the First Star Force. They just sat there with their mouths open.

"Hello there," said the enemy commander's voice. "Are we having a nice _day_?"

"You're dead," hissed back Nova. "I killed you myself. I saw you die, Yvona. You're _dead_!"

"Don't I look good for a dead person?" said Yvona's clone. "I am dead, yes. The original me…you killed her, and she's in Hell now. But she was weak. I'm the improved model, grown by Ekogaru in a clone tank. No, I'm not dead. Yvona lives on in me, as her memories were uploaded into my mind before she died. And, do you know something, my dear niece?"

"What?" hissed back Nova.

"I'm awfully pissed," said Yvona with an evil grin. "Running me through was not a nice thing to do. And you'll pay for it."

"I'm not afraid to die!" snapped Nova.

"Who said I was going to kill you?" said Yvona. "Princess Invidia and I want you…_alive_."

**II. DEKE'S EXAMS…**

**Earth**

**The Space Fighters' Training School**

**Monday, December 16, 2205**

**1400 Hours**

"All right, mate," said Bryan Hartcliffe from the aft place of Deke Wakefield's Cosmo Tiger II. "I know you've been promoted, but they still want yer to pass this fighter tactics exam. Now, do me a Bravo roll…"

Deke nodded, and lost himself in his flying as he executed an almost letter-perfect roll in his Tiger while Hartcliffe held on. Both of them were a little bored, and both knew the reason why. Wakefield had already proven himself in actual combat along with several others as a member of the Sun Tigers. Deke was, in fact, now an Ensign, along with six other members of his training squadron. They would be both students and instructors learning from Hartcliffe and (as Deke hoped) Jefferson Hardy over their last few months at the Academy.

Deke had _already_ been told that he and the Sun Tigers would probably be joining the crew of the space battleship _Arizona_ on active duty sometime next summer after a period of time training after Academy graduation with a Readiness Squadron somewhere planet side. Of course, they hadn't seen fit to tell him where he'd be going yet. The EDF never did.

Finally, with his flying done, he laconically asked Hartcliffe, "Did I pass?"

"Ain't supposed to tell you, yet, mate…"

"C'mon, dude, cut the _crap_…."

"Okay, man, ya passed," said Hartcliffe. "Don't land me too hard, I don't wanna kill me sperm."

"What?"

"Me and Angie are tryin' again this afternoon for a kid, man…"

"Isn't that _too much info, sir?_"

"Well, mate, what about you and the cute blond cadet named Petrovsky? I hear you're getting' cozy with 'er, man. She's a bit young, but you've got good taste."

Wakefield sighed. _Hartcliffe,_ he thought. _I thought you were halfway cool, sir, but you're as crude as ever. Still, he outranks me, and I can't give him a piece of my mind like I want to, so…_

"Sir, no comment."

"What do you mean_, no comment_?" mocked Hartcliffe as Deke made his last turn and homed in on the runway after checking his glide slope.

"No comment, sir," said Wakefield as he turned on his reverse thrusters. "Things are not quite as they should be in Paradise, sir," he added.

"I see," said Hartcliffe as even _he_ knew when to shut up. "Fix that glide slope a degree, Ensign. It's kinda sloppy."

"Yessir."

As they landed and Deke began to brake the fighter, Hartcliffe added. "Yer grade on the exam is A Minus, Ensign Wakefield."

"Thank you, sir," said Deke.

"Deke," said Hartcliffe as he caught Wakefield off-guard.

"What?"

"Anytime you wanna discuss Sasha in the Officer's Club, bloke, I'm buyin'."

"Thanks, sir," said Deke as he shook his head. "But it's a bit complex. I really don't want to get into it. I don't even open up that much about this with my roommate lately. It confuses him to no end."

"I see," said Hartcliffe. "Believe it or not, I've _been_ there, mate. But the offer stands. Me and a Guinness, anytime."

"Sir, I drink Anchor Dark."

Hartcliffe laughed. "Bleedin' piss made in a factory, huh? Okay, me and some Anchor _pig swill_, mate."

"Sir, I beg to differ. Anchor Dark is NOT pig swill."

Both of them laughed over that. Although, granted, Deke wasn't really in the mood for laughing…

Later on, Deke sat moping in his room. He was watching a football game; USC vs. Pan-Am University on his computer. It had been played the previous day, but he had been on duty while it had been on (it was a night game played in L.A.) so he had recorded it in his PC. So far, the Trojans were winning (and he didn't know what the final score was and had purposely refused to check on the 'Net) but the victory by the team in Cardinal and Gold against the team in Blue, White and Gold wasn't helping him one bit.

He had also been hoping to see a shot or two of Dawn with the cheerleading squad on Pan-Am's side; one part of the game had focused on the two cheerleading squads, since the captains of both cheerleading squads were both intellectual prodigies of some sort with _very_ high grades. Part of the program had focused on other famous women who were cheerleaders (and Where They Were Now), and, ironically (but to be expected) one of the cheerleading alumni was quite well-known to him; _Nova D. Forrester, class of '99,_ _UC Boulder_ said the title strip below an image of her as a cheerleader. Deke froze the frame for a moment.

"She hasn't changed much," he said out loud. "Face has gotten a little thinner, but, damnit, I wish they'd show one Dawn Westland, Class of '06, Pan-Am U, and…"

A knock came at the door. "Come in, Brew," he said in a depressed voice.

"Deke, this isn't _Brew_," said a cheerful, female voice. Deke recognized that voice at once. _Sasha,_ he thought. Crap. _With my fucked-up emotional state right now, I do not need to see you… _

"Sorry, I know you're not feeling well," said Sasha through the door. "I didn't see you at the game, and I thought this might cheer you up…"

Sasha opened the door, which was unlocked, and she danced in wearing her sweater, short pleated skirt, tiny socks, and saddle sneakers with her pom-poms. "Deke?" she said. "You like?"

He couldn't help smiling at this. "Yes, Sasha. And you modeled it yesterday, remember?"

"Oh, right," she said, while thinking _RATS. And it's too cold right now for that bikini and heels Auntie got me. _"I know we talked yesterday," she said. "I was wondering if you wanted to go out and get some coffee?"

"No," said Deke in a sad voice. _I wish I could tell you everything, _he thought. _But I damn well know you wouldn't understand. _

Sasha smiled sadly as she looked at him as she thought, _Deke, if you'd open up that mind a little, you know I'd understand. I feel pain coming off you like heat from a hot oven. _But, Sasha knew that she couldn't say much. Then, she saw Nova's face in freeze-frame in her mind and her mind jumped elsewhere at once…

No…it was _forced_ elsewhere. It was psychically forced right to the_ Argo's_ bridge at once as the following scene unfolded in her mind's eye as she felt a _very_ malign presence mocking her Aunt (who was, as she saw, in the _Argo's_ Captain's chair) and saw and heard her saying….

"**_You're dead," hissed Nova. "I killed you myself. I saw you die, Yvona. You're dead!"_**

"_**Don't I look good for a dead person?" said Yvona's clone. "I am dead, yes. The original me…you killed her, and she's in Hell now. But she was weak. I'm the improved model, grown by Ekogaru in a clone tank. No, I'm not dead. Yvona lives on in me, as her memories were uploaded into my mind before she died. And, do you know something, my dear niece?"**_

"_**What?" hissed back Nova.**_

"_**I'm awfully pissed," said Yvona with an evil grin. "Running me through was not a nice thing to do. And you'll pay for it."**_

"_**I'm not afraid to die!" snapped Nova.**_

"_**Who said I was going to kill you?" said Yvona. "Princess Invidia and I want you…alive."**_

"_**You won't get what you want," said Nova. "If you defeat us, I know how to blow myself right to Kingdom Come. But you're not gonna defeat us…Orion, continue breaking those links!"**_

Sasha's mind spun back to the real world a moment later, as she felt Deke shaking her by the shoulders. "Sasha! **_Sasha!_** Are you all right?"

"I…I am, Deke. _What happened_? Why were you shaking me?"

"You were yelling something at the top of your lungs in some unknown language. I thought I recognized some of the words. Some of the words sounded like the _Iscandarian_ I learned in one of my classes. _What's up_?"

"I'm sorry. It was weird today at the game, Why weren't you there again?"

"Exams. I had exams today."

"Oh. Yeah." Sasha said. "I have a language exam tomorrow. Basic Iscandarian," she laughed. "I have lessons going through my head like craziness. My exam's tomorrow…just remembered. Uh…I've gotta…go…"

"Maybe I'll take you up on that coffee?"

Sasha looked at Deke as if he'd grown a second head. "Thanks…but…." Sasha stammered as she thought, _I can't tell you that I feel Uncle and Auntie in danger and that Yvona's behind it. I can't tell you that! NOT NOW! _

"Sasha?"

"I'm sorry…I have to go," she said. She kissed Deke on the forehead and ran out of there as fast as her legs would take her.

"What the Hell was that about?" said Deke. "And I thought _I was messed-up!"_

**III. TRIAL BY COMBAT**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**In Orbit about Beta Nikaldis IV**

**One Hundred and Eleven Lightyears Away From Earth…**

**Monday, December 16, 2205**

**1519 Hours: Earth Time**

So far, Nova was taking the brunt of Yvona's attack on her own.

The _Argo_ took hit after hit at close range as Cometine destroyer after Cometine destroyer was warped in next to her via SMITE and plane after plane was warped in from the _Q'Randia, _which was near Yvona's flagship. The Cometines had a vicious but effective tactic. They warped in, and ripped at the space battleship with their guns at close range and then tore away just as the _Argo's_ pulse lasers fired back at them. Two destroyers had been brought down by this tactic, but eleven enemy ships had ripped at the _Argo_ like mad badgers.

The ship was managing to evade the worst of the fire by changing its yaw angle a little each time an enemy ship appeared, but even this tactic of Nova's was not helping matters. Already, ten crew members had been killed in the _Argo's_ passages thanks to enemy fire. And, the attack was not abating.

"Does anyone have any idea where Desslok is?" cried Nova as Bando worked Sandor's post. He was trying to counterattack some heavy radar jamming that was keeping them from picking up much.

"If I had a clue, Mrs Nova, I'd _tell_ ya!" said Eager, who was manning the Cosmo Radar in her (necessary) absence from that post as the _Argo's_ CO. "I still can't pick up a thing on this damn set!"

"Battle radar's still out, too," said a young Navigation officer named Ensign Morris, who was manning the post in Eager's absence.

"And lack of long-range radar means that I can't get a bead on them with the main guns!" said Domon from his post.

"I can't even get a visual through the rangefinders for a missile attack," said Kumyat from his post on the _Argo's_ main bridge at Artillery.

"And I'm getting a… headache…" said Nova as she sat and held her head.

"What?" said Domon as he and Kitano turned their heads to look at their skipper. Nova sat slumped in her chair, with a hand shaking, in agony.

"Message coming through on the main screen!" yelled Homer.

The bridge crew looked up, only to see Yvona grinning down at them as she sat in her command chair on her R'Khell battleship with her hand up. "Do you like this, Star Force? My dear Cometine friend, Field Marshal Balkal, is helping me with the attack from his flagship along with General Tarvitz. He is generating the jamming waves that are keeping you from getting a fix on us, and I am generating the SMITE field from my flagship that is sending twenty destroyers to attack you and the _Arizona._ Too bad you have a headache, dear. That's my doing by my mental powers. Aliscea might help you, but she is currently otherwise occupied as I am blowing holes in her ship. Isn't this _wonderful_?"

"You're _sick_," hissed Nova. "You are warped….my God…."

"If you'll surrender and let me take you to my torture chambers, you little bitch, I'll stop it," said Yvona pleasantly. "All I want from this is _you_."

"Yes," said a Cometine liaison officer in a white uniform with greasy black hair who stood in the background on the bridge of Yvona's ship. "Princess Invidia will rejoice when news comes back from Yvona's torture chamber on this ship that you have confessed and surrendered while strapped down to the rack. I will enjoy watching it and gazing upon your beauty before you are branded!"

"Enough, Colonel Miru," said Yvona with a pleasant voice. "This is, after all, a _family_ affair!"

"With relatives like you…" gasped Nova, "Who needs enemies?"

"Oh, aren't we brave today?" said Yvona. "I….."

Then, Yvona was cut off as everything abruptly went silent. The _Argo's_ main screen went dead, and all of the lights went out. Finally, even the Astro-Compass went dark.

The only light was from the Cometine lasers as they raked the _Argo_.

"What happened?" asked Kumyat.

"We just lost every megawatt of power," said Orion. "The engines are out. The energy generator is out. We can't even switch to batteries. The ship's dead!"

"Prepare…to….vent atmosphere…to space…then open the tachyon baffles in the energy…generator," gasped Nova as waves of pain ran through her head. "Bando…they're not taking us alive…I…."

"Nothing's responding!" said Bando. "I can't do it! I can't destroy the ship!"

"You can't…?"

Then, for Nova, the pain lifted. An image of Sasha appeared in her mind.

"Sa…_Sasha_?" whispered Nova.

_Auntie, I have picked up your travail from afar and I also know of Uncle's ordeal,_ came Sasha's voice in her mind. _I ran off from Deke to my quarters and I am helping to block Yvona. I have called for aid with my mind. Soon, you shall receive aid…_

"From where?" Nova gasped. She wiped at the bottom of her nose and found that the psychic attack had given her a nosebleed.

_I have called to Mother,_ said Sasha. _She will help you fight…as will others…._

"Let it happen soon," said Nova. "Please…."

In the meantime, on the _Q'Randia_, General Karnaz said, "Now, Yvona, we move in for the kill! Stand ready, all planes! Destroy the _Argo!_"

At that, the evil R'Khell carrier stood ready to attack.

The _Arizona_ had taken ten hits while she was still on the planet. As Venture tried to preserve his ship with damage control parties, Sandor and Nelson worked frantically at their posts. Derek held on behind Rosstowski's post as Aliscea sat behind her radar with her face scrunched up, as if she was in pain.

"What is Aliscea doing?" asked Wildstar with a whisper as Paul looked at her and nodded.

"It's not PMS, is it?" asked Nelson.

"HELL NO!" roared Aliscea. "Tell them, Paul!"

"She is protecting us from a powerful psi-attack, origin unknown!" said Rosstowski. "Aliscea did tell me that she picked up a R'Khell flagship well to the rear of their fleet. They're concentrating most of their fire on us and on the _Argo_ from there."

"Captain Venture, we still can't raise the _Argo_," said Miyazaki from his post. "And Mister Gorman says that the Red Centaurs and the rest of the flight group are still trying to get the lower flight bay hatch open."

"What about the upper flight bays?" asked Wildstar.

"They're no good; Lieutenant Commander Dan Gorman lost twenty-three pilots in that battle we were in and we just have one plane in the starboard upper bay by the catapult and the two squadrons left in that lower bay that took a hit," said Venture. "Derek, with the _Argo_ unavailable, we have no help available in the way of fighters."

"Where's _Desslok?_" said Wildstar. "The Gamilons were supposed to be _helping_ us."

"He's pinned down around the other side of the planet in orbit," said Aliscea. "The enemy has a battleship squadron there for him. The Cometines had this trap well-laid."

"Then we're stuck," said Venture as he banged his fist on his console. Outside, another Cometine destroyer came around and blasted more holes in the _Arizona_ as four of her pulse lasers on that side put up a token resistance.

"Mark?" said Holly from her post. She was waiting for power to lift off. "Are we going to die?"

"I don't know," said Venture. "Guys…I don't know…"

"Great!" said Sandor with an evil grin as he banged Nelson's board as a display changed. "Venture, Wildstar, the _Arizona's_ main computer just rebooted. Powering down, and then powering up. We should have enough to bring up the auxiliary engines and keel thrusters in one hundred and twenty seconds," he said as Nelson worked controls like a mad organist. "We're not dead yet!"

"That's if we can survive that barrage!" snapped Derek. Suddenly, outside, in the distance, there was a huge explosion.

"What in the name of Heaven was that?" cried Holly.

"Cometine Shock Cannons," said Aliscea grimly. "Battleships are beginning to bombard us from orbit!"

"A direct hit from one of those…" said Sandor, "And we're _finished_!"

_C'mon, Nova…C'mon, Desslok…_thought Derek in anger and desperation. _Damnit, one of you…do **something!**_

Not far away, Desslok ground his teeth as his fleet was pinned down in mortal battle with the major part of Balkal's fleet and thus unable to aid the Earth ships. And, to make matters worse, Balkal called Desslok, specifically to mock him.

"_Tell_ me, Desslok," mocked Balkal from his missile cruiser. "Why are you fighting with such difficulty? Are your men _tired_?"

"You are vicious and dishonorable," snapped Desslok. "Targeting my own SMITE units first…"

"Oh, it wouldn't make it a good fight if you had SMITE and I had SMITE. Only one of us having SMITE makes it more interesting, doesn't it? Too bad you won't be able to stop us from retaking Rotella, you Gamilon _upstart_!"

"I am a head of state!" roared Desslok. "You have no right to address me with such rank _disrespect!_"

"You're head of a beaten band of gypsies masquerading as an Empire," retorted Balkal. "If I kill you, Gamilon will dry up and blow away in the winds of war!"

"I think not," said Desslok. "Gamilon shall still live…even if I do not!"

"The remaining Gamilons will serve us very well as _slaves_," hissed Balkal. "I wish you a fine _death,_ Desslok!"

At that, the screen on the _Gamilstadt_ went dark. Desslok stood there in rage trying to collect himself.

"Leader Desslok," said Talan. "There is still the battle. We are not beaten yet."

"Continue to work on breaking that accursed jamming field so I can target him with the Desslok cannon," hissed Desslok.

"I can help," said a gentle voice from near the lift. "But it will take time."

"Astrena," said Desslok with a smile. "Why have you been delayed?"

"Yvona," said Astrena grimly.

"That Terran fanatic is dead. Our dear Nova saw to her death herself."

"Yvona's clone. If you remember, she was one of those who tried to assassinate us months ago on Ashura. You meant to warn the Terrans, but…"

"I regret now that I could not do so," said Desslok with a grim, sarcastic smile as his ship took three more +021hits. "Now, I am paying the penance for that mistake."

Astrena braced herself against a console and shut her eyes. "I will lift that jamming field…and, I see that it extends further than I…this will take time…"

Desslok nodded in grim anger as the _Gamilstadt_ took another hit. His comm officer reported, "Sire, the spacecraft carrier _Pavarna_ has just been destroyed. The task group is taking even more damage."

"Leader Desslok, perhaps a measured retreat," said Talan.

"That word is not in my vocabulary at the moment, Talan," said Desslok. "We will stay the course until our mission here is _complete_."

On the darkened _Argo_, the main screen suddenly came to life with a flash that shocked the bridge crew.

Then, a small image appeared and began to grow as a gentle voice spoke.

"_Star Force_," said the voice. "_This is Starsha, of the Planet Iscandar…_"

"How…how did you get here?" blurted Nova.

"_My daughter Sasha knew of your travail, and she summoned me,_" said Starsha. "_Yvona's unnatural clone is helping the Cometines jam your radar and systems and she tried to suck all of the energy from your ship as it was once at the Galactic Whirlpool. I am counteracting that move, and I am causing your Astro-Compass to indicate the heading you must warp towards in order to disable Yvona's ship as quickly as possible. She is skulking in the rear of their fleet in a red R'Khell space battleship in which the enemy installed SMITE. You must stop them and drive Yvona away. Yet, her doom is far off, and it is not by the hand of mortal man by which she shall fall. Please prepare to aid your husband Derek and Leader Desslok as soon as possible. I shall aid you. I am Starsha…of Iscandar…_"

Starsha's image faded, and the _Argo's_ main compass immediately lit up as the ship's systems came back up one by one.

Including the radar.

"All right!" yelled Eager. "This is good!"

"What are we facing?" said Nova as she wiped the blood away from her nose. Her head still ached a little, but it was clear, and she was angry.

Very, _very _angry.

"The enemy fleet's split up into three segments! A line of six destroyers is before us at RPG-112, range, five megameters. Behind them, there are two battleship squadrons of five ships at ten megameters' range; one's attacking the planet, the other is lining up to get us. And, last of all, there's a second line of ten destroyers and one battleship way in the back. It's R'Khell, and it's got SMITE! The enemy battleship is at twenty megameters' range! Heading is RX-113!"

"That's what the compass says," said Kitano.

"Do we have engines?" demanded Nova. Orion nodded.

"All hands!" barked Nova. "Prepare for a space warp! As soon as we emerge from warp at five hundred kilometers' range away from Yvona's ship, turn about ninety degrees to starboard and target her with all guns!"

"Aye, aye, ma'am!" said Domon and Kitano together as one.

"Transferring energy to the main engine for warp," said Orion. "Power reading…seventy percent!"

"One minute to warp," said Nova over the speakers. "All hands secure for warp!"

"Energy level ninety percent!" said Orion a moment later as the _Argo's_ engines screamed as they revved up.

"Thirty seconds to warp!" said Kitano. "Course locked in to intercept enemy ship!"

"Give us a good ride," said Nova with a smile.

Finally, the warp indicator ticked down the last seconds as a Cometine battleship was SMITED in right before them, bearing down for the kill. It was followed by two squadrons of planes from the _Q'Randia_ working under Karnaz's orders….

"Four…three...two…one…enemy vessels approaching…" said Kitano.

"WARP!" barked Nova.

"WARP!" said Kitano.

The Cometine battleship's turrets locked on. But before the ship's Captain could fire, the _Argo_ flashed into a blue pattern of light and vanished.

"Where in the name of _Arishna…_?" yelled the Captain.

"General Karnaz!" yelled the lead pilot. "They're gone!"

"GONE?" yelled Karnaz on the _Q'Randia_.

Then, a moment later, another ship appeared out of warp right off the Cometine battleship's starboard side where the _Argo_ had been.

"Sir, they're going to ram us!" yelled her weapons officer.

But, the ship didn't ram. Instead, it fired six torpedoes into the enemy space battleship, which exploded into debris as soon as she was hit. With a grim smile on Commodore Derek Wildstar's face, the _Arizona_ (which had taken off at high speed and then warped away from the planet) cruised up powerfully from the gas cloud that was now the gravestone of one Cometine space battleship.

"Holly, turn about, one hundred and eighty degrees!" ordered Venture as Wildstar sat down beside him to direct the battle as the _Arizona's_ pulse lasers pulverized Karnaz's planes. "Rosstowski, target the enemy fleet!"

The now-repaired and dangerous _Arizona_ turned about, locking her massive main guns on the Cometines to begin administering a very cold revenge on the same Cometine fleet that had wounded her weeks before.

At last, the tide was beginning to turn for Balkal.

And he did not like it.

**IV. THE LAST CHALLENGE**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Some Distance From Beta Nikaldis IV**

**One Hundred and Eleven Lightyears Away From Earth…**

**Monday, December 16, 2205**

**1552 Hours: Earth Time**

The _Argo_ blasted through hyperspace at a fiendish rate, but Kitano's hands were tensed on the helm and throttle controls, since he was ready for maneuvering orders even as he sat at his post with his eyes closed.

The mad light show continued for a moment longer, and then the _Argo_ emerged from hyperspace like an avenging angel not far from a shocked Yvona and Karnaz.

"Well, Mistress?" said a R'Khell lieutenant sarcastically as the _Argo_ turned rapidly as she was training all her guns on Yvona's single battleship and Karnaz's carrier. Nova knew her tactics well, and it showed.

"She's just crossed my T," laughed Yvona. "In about a moment, we're going to start getting blasted, and my powers are almost drained. Wheeeee! All right, Nova. Two of us can play the game here. You warped in, and I'm warping out!"

"Where do we go, Mistress?" asked her helmsman.

"Ma'am!" yelled Yvona's comm officer. "Karnaz has just warped out! He sent a message that he didn't like the odds with most of his planes gone; they never returned to his ship! The _Q'Randia _has left the area, Mistress!"

"Faithless fool! Give me a moment…" Yvona said while twiddling her thumbs. "Those energy bolts won't do much to us…"

"Main guns locked on and ready to fire, ma'am," said Domon with a wicked grin on the _Argo's_ First Bridge. "We've got her right where we want her…her and the destroyers!"

"I wonder why she's not training her guns on us?" said Nova. "If I were in her shoes…okay…we have the advantage…FIRE!"

The _Argo_ opened fire, once, twice, three times from all of her main and auxiliary turrets at once. The broadsides slammed into Yvona's flagship like hot knives into butter and several of the shots also tore apart the nearby Cometine destroyers, which were caught off-guard.

"Ma'am!" yelled an officer aboard Yvona's ship, which she had renamed the _Blood Vengeance_in a wonderful act of hubris as Ekogaru's "successor" amongst the R'Khells. "Our fleet is being blown to bits by the _Argo!_ Our own forward gun turrets damaged!"

"Main radar aerials shot off!"

"Starboard engine badly damaged! Starboard engine shut down!" screamed a voice from below in her ship's engine room.

"Radio room badly damaged!"

"Fighter bay destroyed! We lost our escort pilots and planes and…WAAAAAA!" yelled a voice over the speakers as another explosion rocked the ship and came over the intership speakers before they went silent.

"Mistress!" yelled Yvona's combat officer as the _Argo's_ second barrage finished off the remaining Cometine destroyers while Colonel Miru stood aghast looking at the destruction. "We have to get out of here now!"

"I know that, Executive Officer Parsha," smiled Yvona. "This is going as I have foreseen…we are still alive, but battered, Targask!" she yelled at the helmsman. "Execute a warp…I mean it…execute…!"

"_What is the destination_?" he screamed as the _Argo's_ fire hit the ship again and knocked him out of his seat.

"Use the return to base function and take us back to _R'Khelleva!_ I don't want to talk to these green Cometine jackasses again until I come back with some better escorts!" yelled Yvona.

Miru, who was the voice of Invidia (and her spy) aboard Yvona's ship, got up and yelled, "Princess Invidia will not be pleased with that decision, Yvona! _Return us to the Eritz Gatlantis!_ The_ Argo_ may have destroyed our task group's escorts, but the second custom SMITE set that we built for you must be saved at all…."

Yvona just stood and pulled her sidearm and pumped several shots into Miru's gut.

"You go tell Princess Invidia to screw herself," said Yvona pleasantly as he fell to his knees on the ship's ruined bridge. "No, wait, you're going to Hell. Go tell _Zordar_ to go and screw himself!" laughed Yvona with a wicked scream. "And the same goes for your asshole cousin Mortar. When Desslok killed _him_, that was the one good thing the blue bastard did!"

Two more shots from the _Argo_ blew apart Yvona's second bridge. The impact threw everyone on Bridge Number One of the _Blood Vengeance_ to their knees.

"And now," said Domon proudly. "Here we go with the last few…"

The _Argo's_ bridge windows filled with light as two missiles abruptly slammed into the ship's bow. Then, the burning form of the _Blood Vengeance_ glowed green all over as its remaining engine powered up and she went into warp just as Nova was trying to react to the abrupt parting sucker-punch of Yvona's last two torpedoes.

"That could have been a little faster, Domon," said Nova.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Seven ships warpin' in around us!" said Eager.

"What?" barked Nova. "Another trick, I'll bet….pulse lasers, ready to…."

"Incoming communication on visual!" yelled Homer.

Nova nodded and then breathed a sigh of relief as she looked outside and saw that the ships that had just warped in were dark green and orange. They were Gamilon destroyers.

And, then, as if on cue, Desslok appeared on the _Argo's_ main screen. Domon and Kitano stood up in shock and surprise, but Nova remained calm, just folding her hands on her console as she studied the Gamilon Leader.

"Wildstar, I'm sorry I was delayed…" he began. Then, he stopped and shut his eyes when he noticed that it was Nova Wildstar in the Captain's chair and not Derek Wildstar.

"Go on," continued Nova. "You got the_ last_ name right, Desslok," she said with a little grin.

"How is it that _you're_ in command? Was the Commodore…?"

"He's fine," said Nova. "He and Sandor are still on the _Arizona_ at the moment. That made me ranking officer on board, so, when the men are away, sometimes the women have to clean up after them. Don't worry about the SMITE ship, Desslok. I made them run away. With a little help from Queen Starsha, of course."

"Starsha?" said Desslok.

"Yvona…or her clone…was in command of her ship. She tried attacking us with her psychic powers, but Starsha and her daughter helped me put a stop to that. Then, I banged them up pretty good and made them run. But there's still a fleet out there, Desslok. Is Derek all right?"

"My advance destroyers say that the _Arizona_ is fine, albeit somewhat damaged like your ship. She is taking care of one battleship squadron now. I will take care of the other and these remaining ships. I have just destroyed a third squadron, which was why we were delayed. I am sending you the SMITE jamming code now since they may have other ships with SMITE transmitters. The destroyers are to escort you from the area. I am about to take care of these maniacs _myself_," said Desslok with a wicked smile.

"Thanks," replied Nova. "We'll meet again soon."

Desslok nodded and cut off. Homer then said, "We've received a large file on the secondary circuit in their assembly language."

"Translating now," said Bando as he picked up the file. "It's the SMITE-blocking code!"

"A little late, but we could use it," said Nova as she watched the Gamilons signaling to the _Argo_ outside. "Kitano, heave to and follow their lead. I think they're taking us to safety."

"Yes, ma'am…"

"We've received a signal from the _Argo_," said Lieutenant Miyazaki as the _Arizona_ turned again after having fired at another Cometine destroyer and space battleship. Both ships were finished, and for the moment, the area was clear.

"Read it," said Venture.

Miyazaki picked up the tape and began to read:

"_Combined R'Khell and Cometine task group at rear defeated. Enemy flagship with SMITE units warped away severely damaged; all escorts destroyed. We have been provided anti-SMITE code and escorting destroyers by Desslok, who apologizes for his lateness; he was fighting another Cometine fleet in the area. Desslok advises us to come up in your rear and form a single battle line in order to counter remaining enemy in second task group. Desslok states he will combat third enemy task force himself at TXG-115. Argo has sustained moderate damage but still able to fight. Awaiting your orders, Commodore Wildstar; signed, Lieutenant Commander Wildstar, acting commander, Space Battleship Argo_."

"Not bad," said Derek with a grin beside Venture. "You said Gorman and his boys got the lower hatch working?"

"They did," said Venture. "We have eighteen Red Centaurs left, but they're ready to go…them and that spare plane in the upper bay…"

"Is it ready to go?" said Derek as he stood up. "Mister Miyazaki, tell the _Argo_ I'm on my way back. Now."

"Derek?" said Mark.

"It's about time I did a little flying," he said as he motioned Sandor over and tossed him a spare flight helmet. "Sandor, it's time I transferred my flag back to the _Argo_ during this lull. I think Venture has things well in hand here…"

"But…" said Venture.

"I'll be _fine_," said Commodore Wildstar as he stood up and clasped Venture's hand. "It'll be a quick flight…I'll letcha know when I get back."

"You should stay here," said Venture.

"You have command of the task force until I'm back on the _Argo's_ bridge," said Wildstar. "It's an order, Mark."

"Yessir," said Venture reluctantly as he and Derek shook hands. "Good flying."

"It'll be a quick trip," said Sandor with a wicked smile as he put on his helmet.

"You're on your way back NOW?" cried Nova in Commodore Wildstar's helmet headset as the Cosmo Tiger rode up the_ Arizona's_ catapult about five minutes later. "Derek, there's still enemy ships around in the distance! You're _crazy_!"

"They have two megameters to fly before they can catch up with me, and my plane's fully armed," said Derek.

"I tried to talk him out of it, but you know how he gets," said Sandor with a shrug. "Well, I _do_ need some RSO practice."

"I'm sending Conroy over there to escort you home," said Nova.

"Nova, stop babying me!" snapped Derek. "I've been through worse than this! And cut the chatter! Wildstar out!" he snapped as he turned his radio off.

"Derek!" cried Nova. "DEREK!"

"My sensors indicate he turned his radio off," said IQ-9 as he trundled over. "No need to worry. Commodore Wildstar is a competent fighter pilot. He's better than you."

"He's taking an _unnecessary_ risk!" snapped Nova.

"He'll be fine," said Orion as he walked over and patted Nova's hand to console her.

"Tim, if he lives through this, I think I'll _kill_ him!" snapped Nova as she blinked tears out of her eyes while looking at the younger Orion.

"Nova, it is not logical to murder the Commodore," said IQ-9.

"That's not what I mean!" she barked.

"IT would be good if you would," said IQ-9. "Then you could be mine again!"

Nova's boot then slammed against IQ's midsection in a drop-kick. "Check your logic circuits, Tinwit! I DON'T REALLY WANT DEREK DEAD! GOT IT?"

"I'll never understand humans," said IQ-9. "Especially women."

Wildstar's Tiger II blasted off the _Arizona's_ catapult only a moment later. "ETA at the _Argo_, six minutes," said Sandor.

"Roger," said Derek. "I might as well turn that radio back on." He turned the radio on and got the bridge frequency. "Uhhmm…hmmm…good. Quiet."

"Why is that good?" said Sandor.

"Nova's not screaming at me," said Derek with a lopsided grin.

"Yet…" said Sandor.

"Amen to that, Steve," said Wildstar as his scope began to bleep.

"Oh, _crap_," said Sandor as he caught on as to what was up. "Do you see what I see?"

"Company," said Wildstar. He looked back and said, "High Speed Interceptor and Paranoia fighters. Green SOB's. "

"Run for it!" said Sandor.

"Not while they're on_ my_ six," said Derek as he flipped around and made sure his target scope was on. "Steve, maybe she was _right…_"

"Too late now," said Sandor.

"Well, let's teach _them_ a few things…," said Wildstar.

He began a screaming run down onto the Cometine fighters and he promptly blew apart one of the heavier Interceptors. A Paranoia fighter approached Derek from another angle and fired a shot into his port wingtip that caused it to smoke somewhat, but he blew it to bits with a missile.

"Not bad," said Sandor. "You've still got it."

"I'm not even thirty yet," snorted Derek. "Course I've got it!"

Another Interceptor attacked Wildstar and again hit the port wing of his Tiger, causing the fire deep in the guts of the port sensor unit to smoke harder. Derek did a sharp snap-roll and proved payback was a bitch when he blew the ship apart.

Then, Derek focused in on the other six approaching enemy ships and fired a spread of missiles. He got five of them, and was left in a dogfight with one Cometine pilot.

"No more at long-range, Wildstar," said Sandor. "There's just that one Paranoia fighter left. And we're approaching the ship," he said as he saw the_ Argo_ looming up in the distance.

"Well, let me render paid to that guy's account," said Wildstar as he swung around and pumped several lasers into the enemy pilot's cockpit. Then, he saw another plane in the distance…no…it was a flight of six.

"What the…?" said Wildstar as he gritted his teeth.

"IFF says they're ours," said Sandor.

A moment later, a mixed group of six Black Tigers and Green Hornets surrounded Derek's plane.

"Hey, Wildstar," said Cory Conroy over Derek's headset in his familiar drawl. "Ya save any for us?"

"What are you doing out here?" said Wildstar.

"Nova's idea," said Conroy. "Please follow us back home before any more of these green guys pull an Admiral Yamamoto on your flag-rank butt and assassinate ya!"

Wildstar didn't _say_ what was on his mind… (most of which consisted of various four-letter words) but he said, "_Roger_ that, Conroy. Lead us home…"

"Now you're seein' reason, sir," laughed Conroy. "Tigers, take the Skipper home."

**TO BE CONTINUED…. **


	6. Chapter 6

**ALTERNATE TALES OF THE STAR FORCE **

**STAR BLAZERS---A ROOT OF BITTERNESS **

**Being the third part of _THE NEW COMET_--- BY: Frederick P. Kopetz**

This Act is being completed with the Cooperation and Assistance of Derek A.C. Wakefield (as usual)---_Freddo_

**ACT SIX: REVELATIONS COMPLETED…**

**I. BALKAL'S LAST GASP**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Some Distance From Beta Nikaldis IV**

**One Hundred and Eleven Lightyears Away From Earth…**

**Monday, December 16, 2205**

**1641 Hours: Earth Time**

Wildstar's Tiger was the first one to slam home on the _Argo's_ lower flight deck five minutes later. Because of the electrical fire in the port wingtip, it was still smoking when it came to a stop on the flight deck. It was surrounded by flight deck crewmen with fire extinguishers who put out the blaze while Derek slowly taxied to an empty deck-level bay space. When the fires were out and he and Sandor opened the cockpit, a figure in yellow holding a black peacoat came running up as Conroy's plane began to approach the ship.

"Nova?" said Derek.

Nova looked at her husband with an intense glare, and, just as he dropped his flight helmet on the deck, she hauled off and slapped him across the face.

"What the hell was _that_ for?" he barked.

"I've got my reasons!" snapped Nova. "That's for risking your butt for no good reason, _sir!_ Lock me up in irons, if you want to, but…but…oh, I'm glad you made it home, you big, silly jackass! I would have been stuck with Tinwit if you hadn't gotten back!" she yelled as she threw her arms around her husband and kissed him hard. Then, she hugged him and let the tears flow.

"nova…" said Derek. "Okay…I'm glad to be back….but don't you _ever_ slap me like that again!"

"Don't go risking your life for no good reason in a battle zone!"

"Nova…we're all risking our lives on this ship…or did you forget?" he said as he watched two more Tigers roaring in through the magnetic arresting field. "Sandor, let's get out of here before we get hit by a plane."

"Okay, but I have to check that plane out before we get on the bridge. You two go up alone."

"Got it," said Derek. "Nova, let the bridge crew know we'll be up from that phone. Meet me in the lift. What's that in your hand?"

"Your coat," she said.

"Thanks," he said as he pecked her on the cheek and took off.

A moment later, Nova ran up just as Wildstar was closing up his peacoat and beginning to enter the lift (he was holding the hatch open for her.)

"Upper deck," Derek said as he punched a button while Nova boarded. The lift began to whiz upwards as Nova said, "I have another reason for going a bit crazy about you risking your life, but I couldn't say it down there."

"What is it?"

"You remember Operation Stork?"

"Yeah…but I thought we gave up on it, and…"

"Derek, two days ago, I missed my period."

Then, he looked at her. "Don't tell me that…"

"I don't know yet," said Nova. "I went down to see Doctor Sane this morning and took a test."

"What were the results?"

"Inconclusive. We'll need to do a blood sample in a few days"

"So that's why you're so worried about me?"

Nova nodded, "Derek, if I _am_ pregnant, do you want our children growing up without a father because you have to go and test your manhood in a Tiger?"

"Good point," he said as she handed him an ascot. "Hey, this isn't mine…."

"It's mine," said Nova. "Smell the perfume on it?"

Derek rolled his eyes until he saw Nova smiling at him. "That's a nice thing…thanks…for babying me."

She smiled back at him. "You're welcome…sir. No more slapping you on the flight deck."

"You're forgiven…but you watch _your_ butt," he said as he patted her stomach. "If you are…"

"I know…I'll be careful. But, you be careful, too."

"I will be. When we defeat these guys."

"Good," she said as the lift came to the end of its run.

About five minutes later, Derek and Nova took their usual respective places on the_ Argo's_ bridge just as Sandor showed up to relieve Bando. As the other crew members left, Wildstar said to Eager (as he resumed his normal post) "Anything nearby?"

"Five more planes are showing up. Range, two megameters!"

"Domon, did the rest of the Tigers get in yet?"

"Nope, there are still two outside."

"Keep them out there! Order Conroy back out with his element to get those guys and cover us."

"Got it."

"Nova, what are we facing?"

"More of them showed up. We're facing ten battleships, two missile cruisers, a carrier, and twenty destroyers at MP-212. They're in two groups, range, fifteen megameters, speed, ten space knots. They're preparing something…."

"Maybe an antimatter missile attack," said Derek. "Homer, order the _Arizona_ and the Gamilons to form up port and starboard of us. We may need backup if they start firing while I get us ready. Kitano, after they form up, face us right towards MP-212; center of the enemy fleet. When we're all ready, Homer, tell Venture we'll take them ASAP."

"ASAP?" said Homer.

Derek nodded. He took off his peacoat. "Mister Domon, great work today. You're relieved."

"Huh?" said Domon.

"Go below and get some coffee. It must have been a rough battle," said Wildstar as he walked up to his post. "I hope you understand…I want to do this myself."

"Do what, sir?" said Domon as he stood.

Wildstar grinned evilly and opened a small locker and took out a dark pair of goggles. "Show these guys payback is a _real bitch._ Mister Orion, when we're lined up and I give the word, begin transferring power to the wave motion gun! I've had _enough crap_ from the enemy for one day!"

"Yessir," said Orion as the _Argo_ began to maneuver about.

"Sir," said Homer. "Venture reports they're taking formation about us," he said as the ship slowly turned. "He asks what's going on?"

"Tell him to cover us with his main guns, and to watch the fireworks. We are clear of Desslok's location, Nova?"

"Roger, he and the other fleet are below the ecliptic, Derek. Range of enemy fleet, thirteen megameters, speed increasing to twelve space knots! They're preparing something!"

"So am I," said Wildstar as he put on his goggles. "Are we in place, Kitano?"

"Affirmative."

"Stop all engines," said Wildstar. "Begin transfer."

"Stop: all engines!" said Orion. "Transfer beginning," he said as the low, ominous hum began to ring up through the _Argo's_ hull. "Energy level, seventy-two percent!"

"Open target scope," said Wildstar with a wicked grin.

As the target scope and firing pistol came up, Wildstar opened the intership comm channel and said, "All hands….now hear this! The wave motion gun will be fired in three minutes! Find secure stations and prepare for recoil shock!"

"Energy level, eighty percent!" said Orion.

A dim glow appeared at the _Argo's_ bow as the magnetic field began to lock into place.

Not that far away (about one hundred and ten megameters away, to be exact) Balkal was having a debate with Desslok.

"Well, Gamilon," he said. "I have Wildstar occupied with Task Group Two, thanks to the viciousness of my General Tarvitz. Unfortunately, you are facing my Task Group One, with my cruiser, three more cruisers, eight battleships, twelve destroyers, one carrier. What do _you_ have left?"

"My command cruiser, twenty destroyers, two battleships, six missile cruisers, two spacecraft carriers. But I could take you out with _one_ ship," said Desslok.

"Why?"

"You shall soon find out," said Desslok as he hit a key near his command chair and a computer graphic of a skull was transmitted to Balkal as the Gamilon Leader laughed coldly in the background for a moment. Then, Desslok nodded to Talan and the signal went dead.

"Sire, the carriers have launched all torpedo planes and all fighter escorts," said Talan. "We are ready; they're in position before us."

"Fine. Activate SMITE!" said Desslok.

The _Gamilstadt's_ SMITE transmitters went off at once, transporting all of the Gamilon planes right over the Cometine carriers. Then, they began to attack before any more of them could launch.

Soon, the carriers were smoking hulks. A few Gamilon planes were destroyed as they flew away strafing the Cometine destroyers and one of the space battleships, but the Cometines paid them back by using their shock cannons on their battlewagons to attack the Gamilons. Around the _Gamilstadt_, Desslok's destroyers and one of his battleships blew apart under the barrage even as his other ships returned fire with their long-range guns; luckily, both of Desslok's surviving carriers were battlecarriers with long-range guns that helped the surviving battleship send a withering barrage into the heart of the Cometine fleet.

"Second wave!" barked Desslok as Astrena stood nearby watching with a smile. "Talan, fire eight armor-piercing torpedoes…and then prepare for me to send them into the heart of the enemy fleet!"

"Torpedoes: FIRE!" barked Talan.

The _Gamilstadt_ fired a wave of torpedoes, which Desslok immediately SMITED right into the heart of the Cometine fleet. The enemy destroyer captains were not expecting this resourceful and brilliant new tactic of Desslok's, and they were caught with their pants down as eight of them were blown apart.

"The success rate of your attack was one hundred percent, sir!" said a lieutenant, "They all hit at once!"

"Glorious," said Desslok. "Talan, I will have to improve the warheads on those for more striking power. If I do that, I will call them Desslok torpedoes!"

"Brilliant, sir."

An officer knelt and handed Desslok a message. "EDF code, sir. It's from the _Argo_."

Desslok looked over the message. "Good job, Commodore Wildstar. And thank you for your kind words about the anti-SMITE code and my help. Send congratulations to him after the battle."

"Yessir!"

In the meantime, the _Argo_ took a few hits from small Cometine missiles even as the _Arizona_ and the Gamilons helped repel other waves of missiles and to shoot up approaching destroyers with their energy weapons.

"Energy level, one hundred percent!" said Orion.

"Ten seconds to firing," said Wildstar as he focused on the approaching enemy fleet. The enemy finally fired a barrage of anti-matter missiles at the Terran and Gamilon ships. "Ten…Nine…."

"Range, nine megameters!" cried Nova as Derek continued to count down. "Enemy missiles approaching!"

Derek continued counting. "Seven…Six…Five…Four…Three…Two…One…ZERO. **_FIRE!_**"

The _Argo's_ wave motion gun fired right at the missiles and at the heart of the enemy fleet. First, the missiles went up, followed by the enemy fleet as ship after ship went up.

On his flagship, the anti-missile cruiser _Megada_, General Tarvitz only had time to send out one last report to Marshal Balkal before his ship melted around him in the tachyon holocaust that engulfed his task force. None of them survived.

"Sir!" said an officer aboard Marshal Balkal's flagship, the missile cruiser _Jalkrentz_. "General Tarvitz sends a message!"

"Is the _Argo_ finished?" smiled Balkal.

"Negative. Tarvitz was; along with his task force. Wave motion gun, sir. It was Tarvitz's last message!"

"I thought that Yvona had disabled it!" yelled Balkal.

"She did not, it seems," said General Pigda, Balkal's executive officer. "I suggest a retreat! We have lost all of our carriers and destroyers, lord. We have only four cruisers and four battleships left. Desslok's fleet outnumbers us, and we are detecting a tachyon buildup in _his_ ship, my lord."

"If he has one of those damned surge cannons," muttered Balkal. "Good point! Retreat! Warp us out of here; take us on a course towards the _Eritz Gatlantis_."

"Home, sir?"

"Yes…I must apologize to Princess Invidia….personally…"

"Understood," said Pigda. "Everyone…break off the attack…we're going home…"

"Energy level, eighty percent!" screamed a Gamilon officer as Desslok stood behind the firing stand of his Desslok Cannon.

"Sir!" said one of his men. "The enemy fleet is executing a one-hundred and eighty degree turn in unison…"

"Hmmmh?" said Desslok.

"They've warped out!" said Talan as they faded away.

Desslok laughed. "Cowards, it appears. Continue the energy buildup for one minute, it could be a trick…"

A minute passed. When the buildup reached ninety-five percent, the radar officer said, "Leader Desslok, no sign of the enemy fleet!"

"They're gone," said Astrena as she stood near him with her eyes closed. "There are no Cometine or R'Khell life-forces left alive in this system, Desslok. We've won!"

"Stop energy buildup," said Desslok as the whine of the Desslok Gun died out. "Engineer, reverse circuits and reverse polarity of the tachyon flow. Talan, order all forces to stand down to normal readiness, and begin plotting a course back to Gamilon. Our work here is done."

"Yessir," said Talan with a brisk salute.

**II. BITTERNESS HEALED…**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**The Edge of the Beta Nikaldis IV System**

**One Hundred and Eleven Lightyears Away From Earth…**

**Monday, December 16, 2205**

**1830 Hours: Earth Time**

After the battle, the _Argo_, _Arizona_, and the Gamilon Fleet cruised as one towards the system's edge. The fleet's fighters worked together in a sweep to confirm that all that remained of the enemy raid was debris and silence.

As was their custom, Commodore Wildstar and Desslok stood together facing each other on the decks of their ships, which were cruising along together; Wildstar wore space gear, while Desslok stood under the repaired atmospheric field of the _Gamilstadt_.

Both men were silent, until Wildstar began, "Desslok, I need to apologize to you face-to-face for some of what I said today. In haste, I misjudged your intentions. Thank you for helping us in battle today with the codes and the lives of your fighting men."

Desslok stood silent, and then he replied, "Wildstar, I did so both because of our treaty of alliance and my oath to stand by your side in battle. In spite of your rash words, I still count you as a friend. We will need our friendship in this war. This was more than a skirmish. It was the first battle of a long war. Tell Nova I congratulate her on her bravery in battle today."

"And tell Astrena that we appreciate her bravery today and her aid to us."

Wildstar and Desslok stood facing each other in silence for a moment. "Desslok, what will you do now?"

"Prepare for war. I wanted peace for our Empire, but Invidia has made it otherwise."

"Invidia was a cruel enemy, wasn't she?"

Desslok nodded. "She still is. I must say she has gotten worse. Even Zordar was a better man than her. As vile as Zordar was, compared to her, he was a good man."

"We must keep in touch."

"We shall, Wildstar," sighed Desslok. "We shall. I pray it would have been in better circumstances. I have rebuilt so much on Gamilon that I hope to show to you and Nova."

"We shall see it," said Wildstar.

"I pray so," said Desslok. "The enemy…they are retaking old domains of Zordar's, some of which were once mine. They are working relentlessly toward us. I pray we stop them before they reach our home worlds."

"Me too, Desslok."

Desslok nodded. Then, he raised his hand. "Farewell, Wildstar! We will meet again…soon…"

"Yes, Desslok…" said Wildstar. "Soon."

Desslok saluted Wildstar and Wildstar returned the salute. Then, the two men parted. Soon, the two ships and fleets also parted, once again at peace.

"How did it go?" asked Sandor as Wildstar came back onto the _Argo's_ bridge.

"I think we patched our rift with Desslok," said Derek. "But I think it'll get much, much worse."

"Our rift?" said Homer.

"No…the war. Desslok said this is just the beginning. I think it is, too…"

"Derek, what's next?" asked Nova.

"Well, the Commander has ordered our ships home…so the _Arizona_ and the _Argo_ will go home. We should arrive before New Year's."

"And then?" said Nova.

"And then…we shall see…" said Derek. "We shall see."

**III. WHILE AT HOME…**

**San Diego Megalopolis**

**The Vicinity of Pan-Am University**

**Greatland's Coffee House**

**1900 Hours: Local Time (1200 Hours Earth Space-Time)**

**Sunday, December 22, 2205**

Once again, Dawn Westland sat staring at her cup of coffee at Greatland's. _He's late_, she thought with a slight tinge of irritation as she waited for Jefferson Hardy. _Where is he, anyhow? I wonder why he's delayed?_

A moment later, Hardy ran in, kissing Dawn on the hand as he sat down, admiring her outfit. "Cute suit."

"Thanks…bought it just for you tonight…"

Hardy raised an eyebrow. "Interestin'"

"What I'd like to know is why you were late…"

Hardy sighed. "A long phone call from the Great Megalopolis."

"Oh?"

"There was a big space battle," he whispered. "It'll soon be on the news, but word has it the _Argo_ and the _Arizona_ both wiped out a major Cometine fleet."

"What does that have to do with you?"

"I got a phone call in mah office from EDF Command. My TDY here might be ending soonah than I think. "

"No! Not when I liked having you around!" said Dawn.

Hardy smiled at that. "I'm not going yet. Talk is that I might be called back to Great Island after New Year's. Hope you'll write."

"Oh, of course I will!" said Dawn with a smile. "After my past…I never thought I'd grow attracted to a pilot again, but…"

"What is this about yoah past that you keep on talkin' about?" asked Hardy as he signaled a waitress over to order. "I'm wonderin' now and then if you got any feelings for the…"

"NO, No, and NO!" snapped Dawn.

"That sure was decided," said Hardy. "I hope you never wipe me outta your life like that, Dawn…"

Dawn smiled. "I'd never want to…Jeff," she said softly. "You've been a great friend…"

"Friend?"

"Okay, boyfriend," laughed Dawn. "I told my mother about you."

"What's she think?"

"She's reserving judgment for now."

"I wonduh why?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," said Dawn as she stirred her coffee…and smiled at her "Jeff".

Hardy smiled back…but he wondered how long this time of good feelings would last.

_Maybe she'll forget all about me when I go back over the Pacific_, he thought. _I'd love to know who this guy is who still has a big place in her heart…even though she's denyin' it like the plague…_

A few days later, Deke Wakefield lay alone in his new digs on the Academy grounds in the BOQ complex. To be exact, it was Christmas Eve. He was all alone.

He was very depressed.

_This sucks_, he thought. _I'm about to spend yet another Christmas all alone. No one here but myself and a few other hard cases with no families. Not even any professors to take my home to be with their families like in past years. Even Brew couldn't do it. "We're having a big get-together in Texas," he said, "And, sorry, bro, no room for you…"_

Deke absently watched the vidscreen for a bit, and he tuned in to a station showing a variation of the original Christmas Story. He dimly watched Mary and Joseph being turned away by another innkeeper in the vid-show.

"I'm sorry," said the dialogue. "No room here at the inn."

"Please," said Joseph on the special as Deke played absently with a combat knife. "My wife….you can see she is great with child. Is there no place for a woman when it is near her time?"

"Go ask the accursed Romans for a place to stay," snapped the innkeeper. "It is due to this census of Caesar Augustus that Bethlehem is so crowded. My innyard is full!"

Deke turned off the vidset with a snap and said, "Yeah, no room at the inn for you, either, Deke. Least I ain't schlepping around out in the cold…"

Then, his phone rang. "Who the hell is this?"

He picked the phone up, prepared to snap at whoever was on the other end as he answered, "Ensign Wakefield's quarters…sir…"

"Deke?" said a familiar voice at the other end of the phone. "Is that really you?"

"Sasha? Where are you? How come the number's blocked? And why's the video off?"

"I'm staying at my Uncle's house for the holidays. The number's blocked, along with the video…because he's a high-up in the Government," said Sasha as she sat barefoot in the Wildstars' large, empty house at the edge of the Great Megalopolis. "I'd invite you over, but…I'm not supposed to let anyone in here. How are you?"

"Depressed. Alone. Feeling like shit," said Deke. "Where's your uncle?"

"Away on business," said Sasha as she looked at a display case in the Wildstars' living room. In the display case was a model of the _Argo_. Some of her Uncle's and Aunt's military honors were framed on the walls here and there as ornaments. In fact, she was staring at an oil portrait of Abraham Avatar as she spoke. "I miss you, Deke."

The naked, unadorned expression of Sasha's feelings made Wakefield's heart jump a little. _She cares,_ he thought. _Damnit, she really cares._ _Thing is…there's Dawn, and…oh, crap! Get that Westland out of your mind, Wakefield! Brew would tell me that it's a good thing I've got someone to call me on Christmas Eve…I…oh, damn, so…confused…I…_thought Deke as pictures of both Dawn_ and_ Sasha swam in front of his eyes.

"Deke?" asked Sasha.

"Yeah?"

"I…?" said Sasha as she struggled with her own emotions. Her heart was telling her: _Invite yourself over to his place! No one will know! You can just jump into his bed, and…._

But, her psychic sense said to her, _Do you just want him to think of you that way? The same thing that happened with your boyfriend on Iscandar? The one who slept with you and then drowned the next day? Is that what you want, Sasha? To kill him?_

_I'll tell him everything, _she thought.

_No you won't!_ part of her thought as an image of her on a beach, in a bikini and barefoot came to her mind. The beach was on Iscandar. _You know darn well it is not…_

"Not what?" said Deke. "Sasha, what are you talking about?"

"It's not time yet," she said cryptically. "I'm sorry…Deke…I have to go…my Aunt is on the other line…"

"Sasha?"

"We'll talk again….soon," she promised. Then, she hung up.

"Yeah," said Deke bitterly as he listened to the dial tone on the phone. "No room at the inn, Mister Wakefield. No room at the inn."

Then, he tried calling Dawn's mother…Lynn…who was the closest thing to family he had now.

He got her voice mail, and hung up.

Thus, Deke Wakefield was more miserable than ever as, outside, it began to rain.

It would be a long and lonely night.

**IV. CHRISTMAS DAY…**

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Dock Number Five**

**EDF Centaurus Base**

**Alpha Centauri System**

**1410 Hours Earth Space-Time**

**Wednesday, December 25, 2205**

The _Argo_ sat in a repair dock on Centaurus near the _Arizona_ and some other EDF vessels.

The _Argo_ and _Arizona_ were having their recent battle damage repaired, but, even as some of the Mechanical and Engineering Group members worked with the dockyard personnel at the Earth base, a Christmas party was in progress aboard the _Argo._

Since Nova loved setting up parties, she was in charge of the spread for the party on the _Argo's_ starboard observation deck. Even though it was called a Christmas party, some of the decorations at the party referred to other faiths, such as Judaism (which was celebrating Hanukkah around this time) and to Islam (the solemn Muslim holiday of _Ashura_ was also being celebrated around this time this year).

Nova herself wore one of her favorite dresses with a nice pair of boots to the party; she looked very Christmassy, right down to the small holly sprig she wore at her neckline.

She sat with Derek Wildstar and with Mark Venture (who had come over from the _Arizona_) and some of her other friends as she finally got a moment to dig in to the turkey meal she had ordered this day.

"Like it?" she said breathlessly as both Captains ate their dinner.

"The ham's good," said Derek. He was eating ham; the crew had a choice today between ham, turkey, and a vegetarian meal for the holidays.

Nova smiled at that one, until Venture took a sip of his coffee and said, "Nova, did _you_ make this? It's still horrible!"

Nova hissed out an angry breath. "No, I didn't make the coffee, _Mark_," she snapped. "One of the galley people made it."

"But you should have tested it for taste," said Venture with a wink while he picked at his turkey.

"I did; I gave some to Derek," Nova replied. "He liked it."

"It was good," said Derek. "It really was."

"Mark, it's Christmas," said Holly from across the table. "Stop razzing Nova about the coffee."

"Even though it DOES taste like somethin' I'd feed the pigs back home," said Eager as he sat down and dug into his ham.

"You're impossible!" cried Nova. "How's your dinner, Hemsford?" she asked as the big Marine commander sat there attacking his dinner.

"Great," he said with a smile. "Especially since you know I'm Muslim and don't dig no filthy swine."

"What's filthy about pigs?" asked Eager as he dug into his ham. Not far away, Aliscea Rosstowski was making a face. She was eating a vegetarian meal as per her own traditions (Pellians usually didn't eat meat), and was trying not to look too hard at Paul eating his turkey.

"Ya damn cracker," said Hemsford with a grin. "Pigs sleep…and root…in shit. They're very unclean animals."

"Thanks for letting us know," said Nova as she turned slightly pale.

"The turkey's good," said Venture.

"Thanks," said Nova with a smile.

"Same with the cranberry sauce," said Derek.

Nova smiled again until Eager added, "Hey, Nova?"

"What?"

"Remember that first Christmas we had on the way to Iscandar? The one where Orion showed up as Santa Claus?"

"Oh, yes, I remember that," said Nova as she thought back in her mind to another Christmas celebrated on this deck six years ago….

**Space Battleship _Argo_**

**Just Beyond the Octopus Star Storm**

**December 29, 2199**

It was a day since the _Argo_ had escaped the Octopus Star Storm, and Nova had finally gotten the holiday party she had asked Captain Avatar for some days ago. It couldn't have been done when she had asked because no one knew when the _Argo_ would have escaped the Star Storm and gotten back on her way to Iscandar, but things had worked out, and Ensign Forrester had been allowed to set up a party for the crew at last.

Nova's idea had been for there to be a "Santa Claus" at the party in costume. Captain Avatar declined the role, so Orion was the one in the red suit by default. With his portly build and his white beard, he looked the part.

Derek Wildstar thought that Nova's idea was extremely silly, but some people had gotten on line to tell "Santa" their Christmas wishes. When Nova had ended up on Orion's lap, he asked her, "So what do you want for Christmas, lass?"

Nova blushed and whispered one word in Orion's ear. "Derek."

Her wish made him blush, but Wildstar had wondered what was going on between them when she got off Orion's lap with a little lap.

He had just thought, "_Women. God knows how they think…."_

Derek came back to reality when he looked at Nova, who was smiling a sort of enigmatic Mona Lisa smile as Eager talked on and on about the food they had enjoyed at that party six years ago. "So, what did you ask Orion for that day?" he asked.

"Same thing I wished for on the Voton Star, Derek," said Nova. "But, with Santa, I was able to be a little more…_specific…_"

"Didja get your wish?" teased Derek.

Nova tweaked him on the nose. "What do you think I'm married to? A hunk of coal that came in my stocking?" she said as she stood up to stretch.

IQ-9 zipped up. "Nova, I heard you talking about that Christmas party six years ago!"

"Yes, IQ. I had you down for maintenance then."

"Why?"

"You can probably figure it out," said Nova as she smiled at her husband.

The robot saw his opportunity as he got behind his friend. "Nova, is this the reason why you shut me down?"

And, at that, his hand grabbed her skirt from behind, and up it went. The crew noticed and applauded like crazy.

"Yes!" Nova snapped. "That's exactly the reason why I had you down for maintenance."

"I thought so," said the robot.

"That should teach you one thing," said Mark with a chuckle.

"What?"

"Around him, you have to make sure you're wearing pants," said Derek.

Nova sat down, put her head against her hands, and huffed. Then, she nursed her own embarrassment in a cup of her coffee as the party went on.

Coffee. It is the substance that fueled old sea-going fleets, and the same fuel that kept spacers going since the early days of the Gamilon War.

Coffee. It was the refuge of the lonely, a friend to the friendless.

As it snowed outside a few hours later in the Megalopolis, it was all of the above to one very depressed Ensign who sat nursing his grief, pain, and confusion at being alone on Christmas with a large cup of java.

"Want more?" said the waitress in the diner not far from the Space Fighters' Training School grounds as Deke Wakefield sat alone over his cup of coffee and an untimely breakfast of hotcakes and bacon.

"Yeah, thanks, Madge," said Wakefield.

Not far away, some civilian worker who worked at the base put a melancholy Christmas song on the jukebox in the Lancers' Diner. The Lancers' Diner was open 24 hours, never closed, and it was a traditional haunt for cadets, faculty at the SFTS, and personnel who worked at the Academy and the nearby airbase. The heavyset waitress in her black and white uniform was used to seeing men and women in uniform at all hours and in all states of mind.

"So what's eating you tonight?" asked Madge.

"Stuck here by myself. Couldn't get leave," lied Wakefield.

"Yeah, hon, I was kinda hoping for leave myself, but you know the way Hiroshi-san is."

Wakefield nodded as he glanced over at the chubby Japanese manager of the diner. "Understood."

"So, where do you think you're going tonight?"

"Nowhere," said Deke. "That's my whole life. Nowheresville."

"Where's your buddy? You know, the brew-man?"

"Brewski got leave; I didn't," said Deke. "Sorry…I'm not good company tonight."

"S'Okay," said Madge. "Neither am I. My friggin' ex-husband…"

Deke nodded, letting the conversation drop (with a grateful heart) as Madge refilled his cup and went over to gripe at Hiroshi.

Then, the door slammed. A figure in a black flight jacket came in, letting in the snow and the cold and cursing a blue streak.

It was Hartcliffe. He came in and said, "Friggin' Goddamn Angie, thinkin' she's bloody pregnant and not wantin' to put out tonight 'cause she's in a bloody damn _mood_!"

"Hello, sir," said Deke without much enthusiasm.

"Wakefield! Where's yer shadow?"

"Which one?" said Deke.

"You know, the other flyboy?"

"Hartcliffe, we're all pilots. Brew's on leave."

"He's so lucky that I'm not around to rag 'is ass! Marge! Baby luv! Gimme a bloody menu!"

"Are you drunk again?" snapped Marge as she came over. "If you are, you know what Mister Yamagata said to you the last time about coming in here intoxicated."

"I've got a bloody fire in me belly, mate," sang Hartcliffe, who sang like a maniac and breathed a boozy smell like vodka in Marge's face. "And I like yer legs!"

"Hartcliffe," she said to him. "You have a wife. Go home to _her_. It's Christmas."

"I wanna cuppa coffee…then a piece o' arse…"

Hiroshi came over, angrily rolling up a sleeve. "What _you_ want is to get your carcass _out_ of my establishment tonight."

"Come on, mate, just one cuppa joe…"

"You can go down the road to the truck," snapped Hiroshi Yamagata. "Now go. Before I call the MP's, that is…"

"See yas _assholes_ later," said Hartcliffe as he stood up, dumped over a sugar container on the counter, and flashed a single finger in salute at the owner as he left. Of course, it was his middle finger.

"Madge, that _man_ is not to enter this establishment ever again," snapped Hiroshi after the door slammed closed. "I don't care if Commodore Wildstar himself is escorting the jerk. He's not wanted in this place."

Deke nodded. He decided he had had enough of this place and Hartcliffe for one night. He slapped a twenty-credit note on the counter and said, "Madge, take that for my bill. Don't worry about the change."

"Thanks…" she said. "At least you're decent."

"Someone around here has to be," said Deke as he gathered up his music player and gear bag. "Have a good night."

At that, he left.

Deke was walking around out in the blustery, snowy weather, listening to "_California Dreamin'_" on his personal headset. He had been meaning to walk back to the SFTS and back to the BOQ complex, but, instead, he found himself walking down a long, four-lane boulevard in a district lined with high-rise apartment buildings, various business establishments, and factories. The part of the city that he was in was officially called "Meadow Point" (because there had once been a large meadow here shortly after Earth had been healed by the Cosmo-DNA) but it was unofficially called "Dogtown" by most everyone at the Space Fighters' Training School. Even though it was maybe six kilometers away from the Academy, it was not one of the nicer neighborhoods in the large Tokyo Megalopolis. In fact, it was slightly slummy, somewhat dangerous, and_ very _depressing in appearance. Although the buildings were maybe five years old, they looked as if they were sixty years old or so.

Deke finally found himself sitting in a park, playing "California Dreamin'" again as some rummy with a bottle in a bag came up to him.

"What's up?" asked Deke.

"Man, it's Christmas," said the rummy. "Booze'll do ya some good; put some heat in yer belly, bud," said the bearded old man. "Want some?"

"I think I'll pass," said Deke, who looked at his chrono and realized it was now about 2300 Hours.

"I used ta have a family," said the old man. "They all died in the danged war."

"Which one?"

"The one Blue Boy brought. Goddamned Desslok. I wish he'd friggin' die or somethin. They should kicked his ass down to Hell for what he did."

"Well, we kicked Gamilon all to hell."

"But they rebuilt the joint. And where am I's livin? The slums o' Dogtown. No job, no babe, _no shit_."

Deke gave the old man a cigarette. He had a hard time lighting it for him since the wind was blowing quite hard. Not far away, the wind rattled a burglar grille in some storefront. Of course, it was closed for the holidays.

"Thanks buddy," said the old man. "Need a place to crash?"

"I have an apartment, but I don't wanna be there tonight. Thanks."

"The underground city's a good place. As good a place as any. No one bugs ya down there either if'n yas knows where to look."

"Thanks, but I'll pass." Deke shivered in the cold…he was _really_ missing San Diego right about now.

"Well…see ya later. Ho ho ho, Merry fuggin' Christmas."

"Yeah…Merry Christmas…"

Deke sat alone, not knowing that about ten kilometers away, someone had been awakened by a very strange dream.

Deke sat in a blue funk listening again and again to _California Dreamin'_ as suddenly, he looked up and saw a young woman approaching him in the snow and cold.

For a stunned minute, through his blurred vision, he thought that it was Nova Wildstar playing mother hen and walking up in a royal blue coat. (Deke knew Nova owned a coat like that; he had seen her in it). The answer surprised him even more when he saw that the figure in the long knee-length, Russian-looking coat and high black boots had a long mane of sunny blonde hair blowing out in the wind below a white fur beret.

"Sasha?" he said as his breath blew out in the cold. "What are _you_ doing out here?"

"Looking for you, Deke. When you decide to get lost, you get lost _real good_," said Sasha as she walked up with her boots crunching in the snow and ice.

"Sasha, do you know what time it is?"

"Yes; twenty-three thirty-two and twenty-one seconds," she said as brightly as possible in the cold. "And I had a good reason for looking for you."

"Why? And why did you track me to this neighborhood? This is not one of the better parts of town, you know!" he snapped. "A young lady like you could get attacked out here _real_ easy."

"I know. Nova told me about this place. She and Angie Hartcliffe had to come out here one night to drag Bryan out of some house of ill repute that's right up that street," snapped Sasha as she pointed to a street sign that read "PARAMOUNT PLACE." "Someone thought they were hookers for some reason. They kicked their butts. I know I'm taking a risk being here. But I came here for a good reason."

"Why?"

"I had a _dream_ about you," she said as tears ran down her cheeks. "It was not pleasant. It was nightmarish. When I woke up, I knew I had to find you and find out what was going on with you," Sasha snapped. "Now, Deke, tell me. WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know damn well what I mean!" snapped Sasha. "Your health has been going downhill! You've been depressed! You've barely given me the time of day! Tell me what has been eating at you! I am your friend, and I am damn worried!"

Deke took a deep breath. _Okay_, he thought. _I have to spill it._ "Sasha. This has to do with my old girlfriend, Dawn Westland."

"Why would an old girlfriend have such a hold on you? Are you still seeing her? Writing to her? Calling her?"

"Okay. Dawn…and I…grew up together. Her parents and my parents were very close in San Diego. We grew up beside each other and went to school together. In high school, we began to become an item. We became boyfriend and girlfriend. We slept together many times. She was gorgeous. And wonderful. But, then, when I joined the Junior Space Cadet Corps and got involved in the military, she didn't like the change in my personality. She didn't want me being in the military. I had to be there, especially after my parents died. I had to do my part for Earth during the Gamilon War, the Cometine War, and even in the Rikasha business. But Dawn didn't want me in the military, nor the Academy. She wanted me safe at home in one piece. I had to be a pilot. Near the time I entered the Academy, near it…we broke up. It was her idea. She refused my letters and phone calls after that. It was like a knife to my heart."

"Have you tried writing lately?"

"I've written…to her, and to her mother, whom I'm close with."

"Has she ever answered you?"

Deke began to drum against the park bench with his drumsticks. "Her mother has answered me. She never has."

"Some friend," snapped Sasha. "And you're still carrying a torch for her? How long has it been since you've spoken to her?"

"Three years going on four."

"Three years going on four? And she keeps on sending your mail back? Is something not adding up in your head, Deke? I'm sorry, but…"

"I didn't say it made any sense!" snapped Deke. "I'm stuck. Real stuck. Part of me wants to go back, but part of me…"

"Wants to move on?"

"How did you know that?"

"I'm a good judge of character, Deke," lied Sasha as she read his thoughts.

"I'll take you home," said Deke. "Can we crash out at your place…to talk…I mean? I…"

Sasha shook her head. "No."

"But…"

"No. Deke, I have in-laws. I'm staying at their house over the holidays. I can't bring guests in. I'm sorry."

"I'll get you home. Where are you staying?"

"College Point," said Sasha.

"That's about eleven kilometers away from here. You're not walking there!"

"I can take a bus and a tube train and then another bus," said Sasha.

"You're not doing that," said Deke. "I'll hail you a cab and pay for it."

"How can you afford that? And why are you so concerned?"

"Sasha, I'm a drunken sailor out on the town," he joked. They both laughed at that.

"Besides," he said. "This neighborhood is not the best. We can both see that. Got that? I don't want you walking around here at midnight."

"Why not?"

"You're….I…my….I care. That's why."

"Okay," said Sasha. "Let's go wait there in that bus shelter."

They walked into the Plexiglas bus shelter. It was dirty, graffiti-covered, and looked like some neighborhood punks had recently tried to kick it over. Five minutes later, after they talked some more, a yellow air-taxi showed up.

Deke talked to the driver and surprised Sasha when he gave the driver a fifty. As Deke opened the door for Sasha, she slipped on a patch of ice and he caught her. Then, they stood staring into each other's eyes for a moment. Deke had a strong desire to kiss her as he looked into her deep brown eyes. A moment later, he did so. It was a long moment until they parted lips.

"I…I…" stammered Sasha. "I need to get home."

"Yeah…me too," said Deke as he patted her hand. He winked at her, and she winked back as the taxi door closed.

Then, a moment later, the taxi drove off. Deke was left alone. Again.

For Deke, that night was very bitter. He wished that he could have brought Sasha here with him. He knew it wasn't quite right, and he felt ashamed of himself for having blurted out his wish to stay at Sasha's place (wherever the heck she was staying). Yet, their kiss had inflamed passions in him that he hadn't felt in a long time.

Passions that drove Dawn out of his mind altogether; passions that forced him to bitterly satisfy his own unfulfilled urges by himself before going to sleep as he fantasized about Sasha and how she looked tonight.

_Well,_ he finally thought as he lay spent in his own sweat after he was done. _You've gone and done it, Wakefield. You don't know how things are going with…_

Deke refused to bring himself to even think Dawn's name. Instead, he thought of what Sasha and he had said before he had parted…

"_Three years going on four? And she keeps on sending your mail back? Is something not adding up in your head, Deke? I'm sorry, but…"_

"_I didn't say it made any sense! I'm stuck. Real stuck. Part of me wants to go back, but part of me…"_

"_Wants to move on?"_

"_How did you know that?"_

"_I'm a good judge of character, Deke…"_

_And she is a good judge of character_, thought Deke as he fell asleep. _What I think I need to do is forget my past and think of the future…but how? How do you do that?_

Commodore Derek Wildstar didn't go to bed alone that night, of course.

As Christmas Day faded into the 26th, he and Nova were having an early and passionate celebration of their fourth wedding anniversary aboard the _Argo_. Their time together was very sweet, even in the light of some news that Nova had been forced to share with Derek that evening after dinner when Doctor Sane called her into Sickbay for a short time.

"So..?" said Commodore Wildstar as the two lovers lay spent in each other's sweat in their arms.

"Doctor Sane said it was a false alarm. Again. I'm not pregnant…like we thought I was."

"And there's still nothing physically wrong with you?"

Nova shook her head. "He tested you, too, Derek. Nothing wrong with you, either," she said as she patted the appropriate parts of his anatomy under the sheet. "Everything's in working order."

"Yeah," said Derek as he shut his eyes.

"We've been together for four years now, Derek. I know it's crazy, in the midst of a war and all, but I want to have a baby with you," she said as a tear ran down her cheek. "I got an e-mail from Angie Hartcliffe, who thinks she's pregnant. If that wretch Bryan can give her a child and they don't want it, why are we unable to have one when _we_ want it?"

"Nerves?" said Derek as a tear ran down his cheek. "Fear? Or maybe the great Commodore Wildstar's not really as much of a man as he thinks he is…"

"Don't you dare say that!" said Nova in a fierce voice. "You had me screaming before…or don't you remember? You're more of a man than that rotten fleabag Hartcliffe will ever be, Derek!"

Derek nodded weakly and accepted a kiss from his wife. He kissed her back and said, "Okay, let's try again. You wanna?"

Nova nodded with a sweet smile. "Let's. And besides…I can't sleep, anyway. Happy anniversary, Derek," she said as she began to kiss him.

After they kissed, Derek replied, "Happy anniversary…Nova…"

That night, Sasha lay alone in her bed in the Wildstars' guest room in the empty house on College Point. She was just as unfulfilled as Deke had been, and she had been forced to handle her pent-up passions in a similar fashion. When she was done with her business, she lay sweaty and naked in her bed, thinking, _I hope that I didn't have a mistake in the visions I saw…in what I felt. I hope that we will be together…at some point…and soon. But he has to forget her, first, and heal. I think I made him realize that he's on a fool's errand…tonight. I hope I did. How much longer can I wait? How much longer? I have to talk this out with someone…but who? Mother? I don't think she'd understand…_thought Sasha as she pulled on a grayish-purple robe of hers. _Who would understand what I'm going through now? Who? _

**V. THE DAY AFTER NEW YEAR'S….**

**Earth**

**Tokyo Megalopolis**

**Derek and Nova Wildstar's Residence**

**2026 Hours Earth Space-Time**

**Thursday, January 2, 2206**

It was evening, and it was snowing out again.

However, until the school year started again at the Space Fighters' Training School, Sasha Wildstar was still staying at her aunt and uncle's home in the Megalopolis. As of this morning, she was no longer alone, however, since the _Argo_ and _Arizona_ had finally both come home together. Derek and Nova Wildstar were now home again, and they had enjoyed a nice day of reunion with Sasha.

That evening, Sasha had decided to get ready for bed early. She sat in a light blue set of pajamas, slippers, and her robe on her bed as Nova stood behind casually dressed in a set of battered denim coveralls and no shirt that she had been wearing as she and Derek had worked together cleaning the house that night.

Sasha was smiling as Nova worked out the many kinks in her long hair with a fine hairbrush.

"You're so good at this, Auntie," said Sasha in a soft voice.

"Thanks," Nova replied in a soft voice.

"What's Uncle doing?"

"Working on an abstract of the ship's log and some reports for now in his office," said Nova. "That leaves us for a bit. What's on your mind?"

"How did you fall in love with Uncle again?"

"I had to get him to notice me, first," said Nova as she worked out a particularly nasty knot in Sasha's hair. "That's usually what happens with men. They got so involved with their own business that you sort of have to put a neon sign on your head to get them to notice you. Of course, that spandex Star Force uniform helped quite a bit….but it still took time."

"Okay," said Sasha. "There's this boy I'm interested in."

"Interested in? Could he be a pilot?"

"How'd you know?"

"Not hard to notice these things," said Nova as she worked at Sasha's hair.

"Okay, it's Deke," said Sasha. "I hope it's not just a crush…I told you about the Iscandarian that time, and…"

"I know," said Nova. "You have to be careful about these things, Sasha. You just can't jump into the sack with the first man who comes along. You've got to be patient…and make sure he really cares for you…"

"I'm sure he does," said Sasha. "But Deke's got…issues…"

"Issues? I think I sort of know what you mean….it's about his family?"

"Yes, and his old girlfriend."

"What's her name?"

"Dawn Westland. She lives in San Diego. She broke up with Deke like three years ago, won't answer his mail, won't give him the time of day, and Deke's still stuck on her. Is that common with males?"

"More common than you'd think. You know Diane Henson?"

"That weird Engineer girl who came to talk to us once at the Academy?"

Nova nodded. "She used to be Derek's girlfriend a long time ago. She dumped him and then had some lesser examples of the human race go and beat him up for fun afterwards. I'm friends with her now, but Derek still has bad memories about it. Men take a while to get over these things, Sasha."

"So how long do I wait for Deke? How long?"

"If you feel for him, give him his space, and give him his time, and he'll come around. Has he kissed you yet?"

Sasha giggled. "Yes. He's a great kisser."

"Just like your Uncle?" said Nova.

"Yes," giggled Sasha. "What if Uncle kissed me the same way he kissed you?"

"That'd be weird, immoral, and I thought we said we weren't going there again, Miss," said Nova in a very prim and ladylike voice as she shook her finger. Then, she blushed because she realized that a…boob…was close to popping out of her coveralls. "Excuse me a minute," said Nova with a blush as she adjusted herself.

"When you have a baby, those coveralls would be very convenient in warm weather," said Sasha.

"I know," said Nova with a deeper blush. "When my mother had the twins that you met, she had a little trouble with her milk because she had her children in her forties, and I had to take a hormone preparation and help her feed my baby brother and sister every now and then. Your Uncle liked that."

"I thought he would!" said Sasha brightly.

Nova threw a pillow at her niece. "Now, stop that!" she yelled.

Sasha grinned and said, "Auntie, watch the coveralls…"

"Just for that," growled Nova as she jumped barefoot on the bed, "I'm gonna tickle you to death!"

"No! have mercy! Stop!" yelled Sasha as he aunt wrestled her down onto the bed and tickled her. "STOP IT!" she cried through her giggles.

Derek came in a moment later. "What are you doing?"

"I'm disciplining your niece!" cried Nova as Sasha giggled so hard she felt as if she might wet herself.

"I wish you'd give me some of that kind of discipline," said Derek with a leer and a wink.

Nova whipped the other pillow at her husband. "Now stop that!"

"You two are at it _again!_" sang Sasha.

"STOP IT!" yelled both Wildstars as Sasha giggled like crazy.

**VI. MANY DIRE RETURNS**

**Deep Space**

**The _Eritz Gatlantis_**

**February 1, 2006**

**1000 Hours Earth Space-Time.**

"You are an _idiot_, General Balkal!" yelled Princess Invidia as the trembling Cometine General knelt before her throne in the seat of her new House of the Comet Empire. "I give you all these ships, and you _still_ can't defeat Star Force and Desslok?"

"Princess," he said. "They were just too determined for us. We inflicted a lot of damage on Desslok's fleet, but…"

"I want Desslok captured or dead!" snarled Invidia. "You have _no excuse!_ For this you should be beheaded, and right _now_!"

"Princess," said General Dyre. "Perhaps we should give him one more chance."

"To do what? Make of us a laughingstock across the galaxy? They joke about House Gatlantis. They say we are the greatest failure of the Comet Empire."

"Princess, we can't win if you keep on executing generals. What about Breda last week?"

Invidia gave Dyre a look that would have made a lesser man faint.

"Like it or not, we need someone to help us finish up at Rotella, Princess. Send him there and tell him to conquer the place…or else."

"Yes. Rotella is a running sore on my backside," said Invidia. "They have a fleet and actually dare to fight us! Balkal, leave! You have a new fleet of two hundred ships. Do not return until you destroy or capture Rotella. Is that understood?"

Balkal stood up and saluted. "It is my pleasure, Princess."

Invidia curtly nodded at him as he left. Finally, she turned to Dyre and said, "We need a new strategy against the Star Force and the Gamilons. But _what_?"

"Give it time," said Dyre. "We will think of something."

"In the meantime, keep what pressure you can upon Earth. I want to drive them mad with attacks so that when we do get to the Milky Way again, we can take them in a short time."

"I will do our best, Princess," said Dyre. "You know we have our means…and you know we have agents on Earth, too."

"Tell me about them…"

"The Josiahite Cult. They are useful, along with the R'Khells."

"That Yvona clone was a failure!"

"But they are useful for the mischief. More useful than you may think, Princess…"

**Earth**

**Somewhere in China**

**Friday, February 21, 2006**

**1600 Hours, Local Time**

Sergeant Mick Stovall, once Deke Wakefield's nemesis at the Space Fighters' Training School in a certain affair involving Dawn Westland, was now a Space Marine Squad Leader as part of the 112th Infantry Platoon in China. They were fighting a group of Josiahites that had taken over a small village.

Stovall was, by now, a hardened, callous Marine killer. He had been joined recently by three Marine Privates who had just completed basic and advanced Infantry training, namely, Private Daniel Caruthers, Private William Perkins, and Private Harold Smith. Of course, like himself, it was a very interesting coincidence that Stovall's platoon mates Caruthers, Perkins, and Smith had also been drummed out of the Space Fighters' Training School in disgrace like Stovall himself had been years ago. Along with ten other men, they formed Charlie Squad of the 112th Platoon.

Charlie Squad had already earned commendations from its commanders because of its high body count here in the "pacification" fighting in this part of China, which was a sort of stronghold of the Josiahite Cult. They earned commendations by a simple expedient; killing _anyone and everyone_ who got in their way. They had already destroyed three villages, and tonight, they had left a fourth village in flames. Everyone in the village had been considered a "cultist" by Stovall, and everyone, men, women, children, and babies had died together in a barrage of laser fire, Boffer Gun grenades, and a napalm air strike from a squadron of Cosmo Tigers that had been called in by Stovall.

Stovall had just committed a basket-load of war crimes tonight, but, no one cared. The bastard got results.

"That was cool," said Stovall as he and Caruthers looked at the smoking ruins with a smile as sunset neared. "We hadda destroy the whole Goddamn village in order to save it."

"That smells good," said Caruthers. "I know it sounds sick, Sarge, but it smells like roast pork."

"Burning cultists," said Stovall with a laugh. "Best Goddamn smell in the world, except for pussy. You ever screw a chick yet?"

"Plenty, bro," said Caruthers with a laugh.

"You people are sick," said Perkins.

"Drop dead, asshole," laughed Caruthers. "You were in on that scheme to drive that Decker dickwad out of the Academy, too. Only that damn Wildstar and that Goddamn Wakefield stopped us."

"Wakefield?" said Stovall. "Deke Wakefield? That jackass from San Diego?"

"As I told ya before, Sarge," said Caruthers. "The same self-righteous flyboy that screwed you over screwed us over!"

"One of these days, I'm gonna _frag_ that son-of-a-bitch!" laughed Stovall as he fired his blaster into the ground. "Him and all the Wildstar family!"

"Guy's supposed to graduate this May," said Perkins.

"When he gets out in the Fleet we can arrange a little accident for him then," said Stovall. Stovall then began to dig in the ground.

"What'cha lookin' for?" said Perkins. "We buried some victims there the other day."

"Souvenirs," said Stovall. "I wanna skull to hang up someplace," he said as he opened the grave with an entrenching tool.

"They won't be rotten enough yet," said Smith.

"We can boil the head when we get it," said Stovall as he threw out a rotting human arm. Then, he found some human bones, that he threw into the dirt. Then, smiling like an idiot, he dug like a dog and said, "I found somethin'! Somethin good!"

"What?" asked Perkins.

"This better be good, Sarge," said Caruthers.

"It is," said Stovall as he emerged from the grave, covered in dirt, grinning like a sin-sick devil. He had a dirt-covered object in his hand.

"Sarge?" said Caruthers. "Ya find a skull?"

"Somethin' better," said Stovall as his voice went unnaturally deep. "And it's all mine!"

Stovall then knocked some dirt off…a perfectly round, clear, gleaming crystalline ball. A globe.

"This is great," said Stovall in a weird, deep voice as he claimed the Sphere. "At last! AT LONG LAST, I live again! Ha Hahahahahahahaha! haaaaaa!"

"Sarge?" said Caruthers. "Sergeant Stovall?"

"I will be him…when it suits me," said Stovall as he smiled like a devil. "Bear in mind, I am now your Master! I am the Dark Lord!"

"What?" said Caruthers. "Buddy, have ya gone nuts??"

Stovall then pumped a shot through Caruthers' heart.

"Yes," said Stovall. "I have gone nuts. And it feels _great!_ Any of you jackasses wanna be next?"

Perkins and Smith shook their heads.

"Good," said Stovall as Ekogaru took him over. "Bury him down here. Let's say the cultists got him. You know, it's really not a lie," said Stovall as he grinned. "I know. You think I'm nuts. Stay with me, and I will make things great for you. Screw with me, and…well…you see how you'll end up," said Stovall as he kicked Caruthers' corpse in the face.

At that, the two privates helped Stovall bury their comrade.

But it was just the beginning.

It was just the beginning of many, many things.

**END …**

**TO BE CONTINUED WITH BOOK FOUR -- "THE NET TIGHTENS"**


End file.
